Staying Alive!
by Aoi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE - The gang are on Spring Break Vacation in another town in a hotel. They thought that they'll have the time of their lives, but little did they know that there's a killer on the loose. Now they have a simple task: STAYING ALIVE.
1. What Happened?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Prologue**

**What Happened?**

* * *

Flashing red, blue and white lights surrounded the abandoned hotel. Helicopters flew in the air and the black and white police cars surrounded the vicinity.

A police officer walked up to the six teens huddled by the red and white ambulance. They were bloody and dirty, their faces looked tired and aged. Brown blankets wrapped around their shivering and tired bodies. They looked withdrawn, as if the life was sucked out of them.

"What happened here?" he asked with a concern and soft tone.

The blue haired girl sniffed and tried to hold back her cries as her boyfriend with his wild flame-like hair hugged her and tried to comfort her in every way possible.

"Our friends," the raven haired girl said as she held the hand of her boyfriend who was laying down on a cot, while the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding gash on his stomach.

"Alright, I know all of you experienced a serious tragedy. But it will not help if you won't tell me what happened," he said trying his best not to upset them any further.

"There was a totally crazy lunatic in that hotel." a blonde girl said as she pointed to the hotel. Outside, it looked like any other hotel. But the inside told a whole different story.

"Where is he?" the officer asked as he scribbled down on his piece of paper.

"We don't know." a bald guy who is embracing the blonde girl in a comforting way said as he smoothed her back.

"Can somebody tell me what happened here?" he asked

"I'll tell you what happened," the blue haired girl's boyfriend said as he sat down on the edge of the opened back door of the ambulance and pulled his girlfriend on his lap, never letting go of her.

"Alright, he said as he took out a tape recorder and pushed the record button and placed it down beside him.

"It all started when we were planning our spring break vacation..."


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Planning**

* * *

The senior class of Orange Star high were buzzing around and planning with their friends on what to do during Spring Break vacation.

"How bout we go to a beach resort?" a raven haired girl asked as she and one of her best friends were walking down the school's hallway to their lockers.

"No, too boring." her blue haired friend said.

"How bout a camping trip?" she suggested.

"Chi! I cannot live a day without civilization!" she said as she stop in front of her locker.

"Well what do you want to do in a whole week with your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Bulma asked.

"Yamucha?"

"We broke up," Bulma said casually.

"What!" Chichi asked shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know okay!" Bulma said. "I'm in love with somebody else," she said shyly.

"Well it's about time you break up with him. He's been cheating on you with Marron," Chichi said.

"I don't know. We just decided to be friends." she said as she took her English book out. "Anyways, I really don't care as long as we all have fun on this trip."

"Bah! Bulma Briefs, Ms. Goody two shoes," Chichi said as she pretended to barf using her pompoms as her props.

"Shut up," Bulma said as she shut her locker close. She stared in the distance as she and Chichi walked down the hallway. "Look it's Juu," Bulma said pointing at their approaching friend in the distance.

"Hey 18!" Chichi greeted as their friend walked to their side.

"Hey! You guys thought of what we'll do this whole week break from school?" their blonde friend asked.

"No, Chichi has lame ideas," Bulma said jokingly.

"Hey!" Chichi scowled and 18 and Bulma laughed at her reaction. "Anyways, Bulma, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" 18 asked.

"Bulma broke up with Yamucha," Chichi said as if it was breaking news.

"Oh that. They broke up like two weeks ago, didn't you know?" 18 asked

"No!" Chichi said as she glared at Bulma angrily. "Somebody didn't tell me!" she growled.

"Yeah she's going with Vegeta now," 18 added nonchalantly.

"18!" Bulma scolded

"What? She's going to find out anyway," 18 said shrugging her shoulders.

"How come you never told me any of this?" Chichi asked Bulma angrily.

"I thought I told you already," Bulma shrugged as she gave Chichi a pout and teary eyed look.

"Bulma! Do not give me that look!" Chichi scolded.

"Come on Chi!" 18 said, trying to defend Bulma. "Didn't you notice? Every time Bulma and Yamucha broke up, Vegeta's always there for her," she cooed at Bulma.

"True. But..." Chichi said but 18 cut her off

"Besides she didn't tell me herself," 18 said, playfully slapping Bulma on her shoulder. "She's too busy and in love with her man right now to even tell us anything," she continued glaring at Bulma suspiciously. Bulma grinned apologetically.

"Sorry!" Bulma apologized.

Chichi cooed as she hugged Bulma. "I'm so happy for you!" she sniffed.

"Thanks I guess," Bulma said from Chichi's embrace.

* * *

The girls entered their first period class and saw the boys seating at the very back of the room.

"Hey guys!" 18 greeted as she neared them. "Hey Krillen!" she greeted her boyfriend flirtatiously as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey girls!" a guy who's about 6 feet and 5 inches tall with his wild hair sticking out in 6 different directions greeted them.

"Hey Goku!" Chichi said as she kissed her boyfriend. "Hey Krillen! Vegeta!" she greeted afterwards.

Bulma on the other hand sat on her new boyfriends lap and kissed him flirtatiously.

"Woman! You are such a flirt."

"And you like that don't you!" she asked as she stood up and sat in front of him, Vegeta smirked and shook his head. Chichi sat in the middle of Bulma and 18. Bulma was in front of Vegeta alongside the window. 18 was in front of Krillen and Goku was in the middle of Vegeta and Krillen.

* * *

**_Lunch_**

"So you girls decided on where we're going on the break?" Vegeta asked his girl friend as they walked down the hallway hand in hand heading to the Cafeteria.

"Not yet. Any ideas?" she asked him. Vegeta shook his head 'no'.

"Bulma!" a voice from behind them interrupted. Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads to see their blonde friend catching up to them.

"Hey Launch!" Bulma greeted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," she said as she straightened her cheerleading uniform. "Any ideas to where we're going?" she asked as the trio continued to walk down the hallway. Bulma shook her head 'no'.

"What about a road trip?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Tien!" Bulma squealed. "That's a great idea!" Bulma said

"What's up Vegeta!" Tien greeted. Vegeta nodded at him in response. "Hey Bulma." he greeted his friend and turned to Launch. "Hey Launch." he greeted shyly. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just ask her out!" Bulma whispered to Tien. Tien blushed wildly and shook his head. Vegeta rolled his eyes at him. 'Pathetic!' he thought as he grabbed his girlfriend and walked away from the couple.

* * *

"I got it!" Bulma told her friend as she and Vegeta plopped down on the bench in front of their friends.

"What?" Chichi and 18 asked together.

"Tien just gave me a wonderful idea." she continued the suspense.

"Out with it!" Goku and Krillen both shouted together

"What about a road trip to EastCity?" she asked. 18 and Chichi squealed.

"That's great." Chichi said. "Where are we going in East city?" she asked afterwards.

"I don't know yet!" Bulma said. "But we'll do some research on their resorts." she said.

"That's a pretty cool idea!" Krillen complimented. "So who's coming with us?

"Well you of course." 18 said as she counted all of the people joining them. "And me and B-chan and Chichi, also Goku and Vegeta. Of course Launch, and Tien will surely come since he's the one who gave us the great idea." 18 continued. "And Yamucha of course, he's been on our group since forever and no offense Bulma." she apologize as Bulma nod her head. "And of course he'll be bringing his new girl friend Marron." she continued. "No offense Vegeta." she apologized again. Everybody knows that Vegeta and Marron have been dating as long as Bulma and Yamucha had. But rumors said that Vegeta only stayed with her because she was a god lay.

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he put his arms around Bulma.

Yamucha entered the cafeteria with Marron on his side, and they sat beside Bulma and Vegeta in front of 18 and Krillen.

"Hey guys!" Yamucha greeted. "So where are we going?"

"Road trip to EastCity." Goku answered him.

"Cool." Marron said as she winked at Vegeta. Vegeta growled and turned away from the both of them.

"Anyways we'll call everyone on what time we're leaving and when." Chichi said.

"Oooohhh! What about a sleepover at Bulma's so we can pack all together." 18 suggested.

"Sounds great." Bulma said.


	3. Time To Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Time to Go**

* * *

**_Capsule Corporation [3:00 am]_**

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she hauled her luggage on top of her bed.

"What woman?" Vegeta growled when he entered her bedroom.

"Will you please help me?" she said as she gave him a pout. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walk his way to her side.

"Woman, we'll only be gone for a week." Vegeta said as he pick one of her luggage's from the bed. "Not a month." he said looking at 2 more luggage's in front of him. "We don't have enough space to put all of your things in the van." he said afterwards.

"Oh, don't worry about that Vegeta." she said crossing her arms as she watch her boyfriend take another luggage. "When we get all the bags together down stairs, we'll put them all in a capsule."

"Great idea." he said as he started walking out of her room, Bulma following behind him with her last baggage.

"Besides,...Chichi and 18, maybe even Launch and Marron are bringing the same amount of clothes and things I'm bringing, maybe even more." she said truthfully.

"Whatever." was all Vegeta said as they walk down the hallway.

* * *

"So who's driving first?" Goku asked

"Not me!" Yamucha said.

"I'll go second." Tien volunteered.

"I'll go third." Krillen said afterwards.

"I don't wanna drive!" Yamucha asked.

"Well I don't wanna drive first." Goku said.

"DON'T BE SUCH CRY BABIES!" a voice interrupted from behind them. They all turn around and saw Vegeta helping the girls packing all the stuff in a capsule. "I'll drive first." he volunteered.

"Cool! Then I'll go fifth!" Yamucha said. "And Goku can be the fourth driver." he said smirking. Goku stared at him shock.

"That's not fair!' he whined.

"Geez Goku lay back and relax." Chichi said.

"But it's not fair." he continued whining.

"And do you think it' fair for me to drive first?" Vegeta asked starting to get annoyed.

"No." Goku pouted.

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta screamed and Goku just nodded.

"We don't need to capsulize our snacks do we?" Marron asked as she hold a basket full of food.

"No." Bulma said as she too grab another basket and put it on the back of the van. Marron did the same and 18 and Chichi grab the cooler full of drinks and placed it on the back of the van.

"Alright, according to this map and directions, it will be nine hours drive." she said checking the map. "So,...5 divided by nine is,...1 hour and 8 minutes per driver." she said.

"Alright, whatever." Vegeta said climbing up the Drivers seat and Bulma entered the passenger side seat beside him. The others entered the van Yamucha, Marron, and Goku sat on the first seat, Tien and Krillen on the second, and Launch, 18 and Chichi on the third, in front of the back of the van.

* * *

**_30 minutes later_**

"Will somebody pass me soda?" Bulma called from the very front of the van.

"Sure B!" Chichi yelled back. She grabbed a soda from the cooler, and she passed it to Tien who passed it to Goku and Goku passed it to Bulma.

"Thank you!" she said as she opened it and drank from it.

"There's a gasoline station up ahead." Vegeta said. "So are we stopping to get anything?" he asked.

"Does anybody needs to use the bathroom." Marron yelled with her high pitch voice.

Bulma shivered. "I am not going to survive in a car with her mouth for another eight and half more hours." she whispered to Vegeta who laughed out loud attracting everybody.

"What's so funny Geta-chan?" Marron coed.

"You!" he mumble but everybody heard it loud and clear making them all laugh. Marron glared at him angrily.

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

Vegeta and Tien changed places making everybody change their places too. In the very front seat Tien is driving and on his side Krillen sat. Marron, Yamucha and Goku sat in the first row in the back of the van. Bulma and Vegeta on the second and Launch, 18 and Chichi are still sitting on the very back.

* * *

**_7 hours and 30 minutes later_**

"We're here!" Chichi rejoiced as she stretched her hands and legs.

"Finally! I'm getting cramped in that room!" Marron said

"I am so glad I am out of that car!" Bulma told 18 as they got off the van Vegeta following behind them.

"Give your biggest reason 'why'?" 18 asked

"That's easy. I CAN'T stand to hear any more of Marron's yakking!" Bulma told her as 18 and Vegeta laughed out loud.

"Yeah, same here." 18 said.

"So is this the hotel we're suppose to stay?" Krillen asked.

"I guess." Bulma said. "Yamucha picked the hotel." Bulma said.

"Oh great we're doomed." Vegeta said as he smack his forehead.

"Ha, ha, Very funny!" Yamucha said as he got off from the drivers passenger side.

"Can we just go?" Launch asked as she started walking with Chichi to the entrance of the hotel.

"What kind of a hotel is this?" Tien asked walking behind the girls and the others walking behind him.

"It's called The Paradise Hotel." Yamucha said as he read the brochure. "It's of course you can see, near the beach, with spa's, a pool, massage therapists,..." he said but Bulma cut him off.

"Oooh, massage!" Bulma said as she embraced Vegeta's arm.

"Yes and they have buffet's,..." this time Goku interrupted him.

"Ooohhh! Buffet, now that's my kind of thing." he said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Really honey. Don't you think of anything but food?" Chichi asked

"No! I also think o–." Goku said bu Chichi interrupted him in mid sentence.

"Never mind! Forget I asked!" she said as they all continued walking.

"They also have this karaoke machines." Yamucha said still looking at the brochure. "We can all sing together."

"Whatever." Vegeta said as they all walked up to the entrance doors.


	4. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"We have two rooms, reservation." Yamucha told the clerk behind the counter.

"Ahh, Yes!" the clerk said as he type a few things on the computer. "It's Yamucha Kasshu. Right?" he asked him.

"That's right,...Cori." he said reading his name tag.

"Your on the fifth floor. Room number 9 and 10." he said handing him ten keys. Five for room 9 and the other five for room 10.

"Thanks, but is the kind of room, you know the adjoining one?" he asked him.

"Yes." Cori nodded.

"Cool." he said as he walked away from him.

* * *

"Alright." Yamucha said as he approach the waiting group. "The girls will be on room ten and us guys, will be on room 9." he said as he handed everybody a key.

"Cool!" Bulma said as she took a key from Yamucha. "Let's go!" she said excited. "I wanna see the room." she said dragging Vegeta to the elevators, the others following right behind them.

* * *

Marron opened room number 10 and gasped when she entered and saw everything in the room.

"Oh my god!" Chichi gasped. "This room is so big and so, so,..."

"Fantastic?" Launch asked finishing the sentence for her.

"Exactly." Chichi exclaimed.

The room has two beds, purple sheets and covers, a sofa that turns into a bed. (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know what those things are called. Please tell me if you know.) A table lamp separating the two beds. A large window with purple drapes, and a large view of the beach.

Chichi and Marron are standing near the window looking at the view.

"Sooo, cool!" 18 said as she plopped down on the bed.

"I get the sofa!" Bulma said as she hopped into it.

"That's not fair!" Chichi whined stomping her foot, and walking away from the window. She walk near Bulma and stopped in front of her grinning face.

"First Come First Serve!" Bulma singed song as Chichi pouted.

"You know she's right." 18 said. "How bout you and me on this bed, Chi?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure!" Chichi said glumly.

"So it's me and Launch on this bed?" Marron asked.

"Yeah!" Bulma said.

"You wanna sleep on this Uncomfortable sofa bed?" Bulma asked her.

"Hell no! I need my beauty sleep." Marron said as she looked at the door near the bed she's going to sleep in. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the door.

"Oh, that's the boy's room." Bulma said sitting down on her soon to be bed.

"Our rooms are adjoined?" Launch asked.

"Yes." 18 said

"Cool." Chichi said walking near the door.

"Chi!" all the girls screamed together.

"What?" Chichi asked as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Honey! At times like these. They're the ones who makes the moves." Marron explained.

"Ohh!" Chichi said finally realizing.

* * *

"So what do you think the girls are doing right now?" Yamucha asked

"Dunno." Vegeta said as he lay down on the sofa.

The boy's room are kinda like the same as the girls. Krillen and Goku sleep together on the bed near the door and Yamucha and Tien sit together near the window.

"Maybe we should knock them." Goku suggested.

"Heck no Goku!" Krillen said

"Yeah! They'll think that we can't we live without them!" Tien explained.

"But Tien, we do!" Goku said.

"Idiot." Vegeta said as he got up from the sofa and headed to door that joined their rooms to the girls.

"What do you think your doing?" Yamucha asked as he watch Vegeta unlock the door.

"Going to my woman." he said as he twist the door knob. To his surprise their side of the door is open.

* * *

The girl's conversation is interrupted when they heard the door joining the room to the boy's open. They stared at the door and saw Vegeta came in. They stared at him as he walked over to the sofa and plopped down beside Bulma, putting his arms around her.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma cooed

"Woman stop that." he commanded. "So what do we do today?"

"That's easy!" Launch said. "Let's get on our bathing suits and go to the beach!" she said

"You girls have stupid ideas!" Vegeta said

"Oh! And you have a better idea?" Bulma asked mockingly

"Yeah! How bout we hit the karaoke room and order ourselves some food."

"Don't you think of anything but food?" Chichi asked. Vegeta was about to answer but Chichi stop him. "Never mind, forget I asked." she said as Vegeta growled at her and everybody laughed.

"Anyways,...where are the others?" Launch asked.

"They're scared to come in here." Vegeta said as he laid his head on Bulma's lap and everybody laugh again.

* * *

"Ohhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Ahhh! Yes Right there!"

"Oh! That's nice!"

The girls relaxed as they lay down on their stomachs as massagers started massaging their backs.

"This is sooo good!"Chichi exclaimed. "Yes! Please right there Mora." Chichi said.

"I just have one question." Marron said as she relax under the massages of the massager.

"What?" Bulma moaned

"How come there isn't soo many people here?" she asked. "And it's spring break."

"Well,...we're probably the only ones who thought of this idea." Bulma answered.

"Probably!" Marron moaned.

* * *

"Hey Mr,.. Ummm,...Mr,..." Goku said as he tried to figure out how to get the man's attention.

"You can call me Paolo." a fifty year old man said.

"Um,..Paolo, do you know where the buffet is located." Krillen asked.

"Uh, yes it's located on the third floor." he said

"Thanks!" Goku said as the group of guys started walking.

"What do you think that old guy does?" Tien asked

"Probably the gardener." Krillen said.

"Probably!" Tien said as they continued walking.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Launch said as she and girls watch the boys stuff food inside their mouths.

"Were do they put all of those food?" Bulma asked as she and girls walked near the boys and sat down beside their boyfriends, well except for Launch and Tien.

"Mind your own damn business woman!" Vegeta growled as he pushed an egg roll on his mouth.

"Can we go now?" 18 asked

"Where?" Tien asked her.

"To the beach!" Marron said butting in the conversation.

"Yeah! You guys can eat all the food back home. Why do the same here?" Launch asked

"Like I said earlier. None of your damn Business!" Vegeta growled. Bulma glared at him and whispered something on his ear. Vegeta's eye's popped open and he let go of the chicken leg on his hand.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Chichi said. Vegeta growled at her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Vegeta said as he stood up from his seat and grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"What do you think Bulma said to get his attention like that?" 18 asked.

"Dunno, but it's gonna take more than what Bulma did to get Goku's attention." Chichi said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Well I gotta go. Need to get my cd player from my room." Launch said as she stood up. Tien stood up afterwards.

"Y-you want me to come with you?" he stuttered.

"Sure!" Launch said.

The couple left the room with their friends faces grinning wildly.

"About time he and his bald head did something about that!" Chichi said

"Hey! I resent that!" Krillen said objecting

"Whatever!" Marron said with her high pitch voice. "They are sooo uncool!" she said as she checked her painted nails.

"She can be such a big mouthy bitch." 18 whispered to Chichi.

"Can be?" she whispered back.


	5. The Sweet and Cruel Times

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Sweet and Cruel Time**

* * *

"Umm,...Launch?" Tien called from behind her, while they walk to the girl's room.

"What?"

"C-can I talk to you?" he stuttered nervously.

"Sure!" Launch said as they both entered the number 10 room.

* * *

"Now this is what I call a Spring Break Vacation!" Yamucha said as he and Marron entered a

vacant room.

"Come here lover boy!" Marron said as she plopped down the couch, located in the middle of the

room. Yamucha smirked and lay on top of her as he started kissing down her neck.

* * *

Chichi and Goku walked around, meeting all of the people in the hotel.

"You know what?"Chichi asked her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Marron's right, there isn't plenty of people in this hotel."

"Why do you think that?" Goku asked her girlfriend.

"Well, the only people we've met so far are the old rich couple, Mr. and Mrs. Richmond." she

said counting the people she met in her fingers. "And the clerk, Cori, the gardener Paolo and the

creepy housekeeper, Maria." Chichi sighed

"That's true." Goku admitted.

"But let's not thin about that right now." Chichi said as she pulled Goku to an empty closet.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta walked down the beach, watching the sunset as the water hit their bare feet.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?" she asked as she shut her eyes. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and stared

at her nervous form. "Your freaking me out, you know?!" Bulma said as she stared at his

shocked face. "Your scaring me! Say something!?" Bulma half screamed as tears streamed down

her worried face.

"What do you want me to say?" Vegeta half screamed at her. "That my girlfriend's a weirdo?" he

paused. "We've been going out for two weeks and suddenly I feel something for her in those two

weeks?" he screamed.

"Vegeta! We've known each other since we were seven!" Bulma screamed at him.

"And I don 't see your point!" Vegeta screamed back. Vegeta stared at her scared face as tears

continued streaming down her face and falling down to the hot sand. Vegeta calmed down as he

watch Bulma dropped down to her knees, buried her face on her hands and started sobbing.

"I love you!" Bulma admitted.

"Look! I'm not ready to admit anything yet." Vegeta shook his head and walked away from her

sobbing form.

* * *

"Bulma!" 18 screamed as she and Krillen ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Krillen asked as he watch 18 hugged Bulma as Bulma cried on 18's shoulder.

"Vegeta!" Bulma sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" 18 screamed and Krillen cracked his knuckles. "Krillen don't do that!

As if you can beat Vegeta."

"Yeah! But whatever he did, he's gonna pay." Krillen threatened.

"It's not his fault!" Bulma sobbed. "It's mine!" she sobbed again.

"Krillen, maybe you should leave me and Bulma alone to talk." 18 told her boyfriend. Krillen

nodded and left the girls.

When Krillen was out of ear shot 18 made Bulma tell her everything that happened. Bulma told

everything that happened as she tried to calm herself down. When Bulma was done explaining 18

stared at her shocked and gasped.

"Oh. My. God!" 18 said. "Are you serious?" 18 gasped as Bulma nodded. "Oh my god!" she half

whispered and helped Bulma up to her feet as they started walking back to the hotel. Bulma

rested her head on 18 shoulders as she continued crying. 18 patted Bulma's back and tried to

comfort her.

"Shh,..B-chan. It's gonna be alright." she whispered.

"No it won't!" Bulma sobbed as they continued walking back to the hotel.


	6. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting New People**

* * *

Bulma and 18 walked back to the Hotel, Krillen following close behind them. On there way they saw a couple of old people walking in the beach.

"Hi!" 18 greeted and the two people smiled at them.

"Ooohhh! Look at them Richard." the old lady told her husband. "Aren't they sooo adorable?" she asked him.

"Oh Vivian. Leave the poor kids alone." he smiled

"Awww, that's alright." 18 said. "By the way, do you guys stay in the Paradise Hotel?"

"Why of course dear." the old lady said. "I'm Vivian Richmond and this is my husband Richard Richmond." she introduced

"HI!" the three kids said in unison. "I'm 18 and this my boyfriend Krillen and my best friend Bulma." 18 introduced. Mrs. Richmond noticed that Bulma's eyes are red and her face is stained with her dry tears.

"Oh my! Are you alright dear?" she asked her. "Why are you crying?" she asked. Bulma was about to answer but 18 beat her to it.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend." she informed and Krillen smacked his forehead when he saw Bulma glare at her angrily.

"What kind of a man would do such a thing to a beautiful lady like you?" Mr. Richmond asked.

"A very grouchy and a pigheaded bastard." 18 grumbled, Bulma slapped her on the back as the two grown up's laugh.

"OOHHH! Are you friends with Goku and Chichi?" Mrs. Richmond asked. 18, Bulma and Krillen nodded.

"Really?" Mr. Richmond said. "I have a great idea." he said afterwards. "Why don't we all eat together at the Buffet table tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Krillen said.

"Alright! We'll see you tomorrow night then." Mrs. Richmond said as the couple waved goodbye to the young teens.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted as he and Yamucha entered their room.

"Hey!" he said grumpily.

"What's wrong?" Yamucha asked

"Yeah! You look like you just broke up with Bulma!" Goku said as he started laughing, he immediately stopped when Vegeta gave him an angry glare.

"No way!" Yamucha said as he started walking out the door.

"Where ya going?" Goku asked.

"Bulma needs a crying shoulder. And I'm the right man for the job!" he said quickly getting out of the room when he heard Vegeta growled.

"I can't believe this!" Goku said once Yamucha was out of sight.

"Me either!" Vegeta agreed.

"I don't mean Yamucha. I mean you, Vegeta." he said seriously

"What did I do? It's all that woman's fault." he defended.

"Why? What did she do?"

"She asked me if I love her.

* * *

"You did what?" Chichi asked as she stared at Bulma wide eyed. "Are you crazy!?" she screamed.

"You mean you and Vegeta-kun are over?" Marron asked and Bulma nodded. "Hello, Bye-bye! I am so outta here!" she said as she dashed to the door.

"Where ya going?" 18 asked.

"To comfort my Veggie-kins." she pouted and left the room, leaving an angry and jealous Bulma.

"Anyways,...we are invited to the Buffet table tonight to join the Richmond's for dinner." 18 told Chichi.

"Oh, you met them?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah!" Bulma said glumly.

"Aren't they such a sweet couple?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, Very sweet." 18 agreed. "Well,..I'll go tell Tien and Launch." 18 said as she stood up. "Take care Bulma for me." 18 said as she walked out of the room.

"Bulma?" Chichi said as she stared at her trembling friend.

"I lost him." Bulma sobbed.

"Aww,...sweetie, you didn't lose him." she said as she tried to comfort her friend. "It's gonna be alright." she said as she rubbed Bulma's back. "It's going to be alright."


	7. The Hurricane Has Arrive

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Hurricane has Arrived**

* * *

_**7:00 Buffet Room**_

"I cannot believe you and Bulma broke up, sweetie." Marron cooed as he rubbed Vegeta's arm. The two are seating on a vacant table, waiting for everybody to arrive.

"If you don't get off me, I'll be breaking you." he growled.

"Such attitude sweetums." she cooed again before standing up and leaving Vegeta. Marron walked over to the approaching Yamucha, Bulma, 18 and Krillen.

"Hey Guys!" she greeted before circling her arms around Yamucha's.

"Hey Babe! Whatcha up to?" he asked.

"Screwing people." 18 answered for her, which made Bulma and Krillen laugh.

"HA. HA. Very funny!" Marron taunted as she dragged Yamucha away from the group.

Bulma and 18 sat two tables away from Vegeta, and Krillen approached Vegeta with and angry face.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled as he watch Krillen sat down in front of him. Vegeta rested his elbow on the table and has his chin over his palm.

"I can't believe you broke up with Bulma." he said, the anger still on his face.

"Nobody broke up with nobody!"

"Oh! And what's with Marron?" Krillen asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"You should know! You went out with her. She's a fucking Bitch!" Vegeta said.

"Wait a sec." Krillen said as confusion replaced his anger. "Did you just say, nobody broke up?"

"That is what I said didn't I?"

"But Bulma said you guys broke up."

"No she didn't." Vegeta said as his boredom disappear and he lifted his head up from his palm. "If she thinks that, then FINE!" he growled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "THEN IT'S OVER!" he screamed as he walked away from the shocked Krillen.

* * *

"What do you think they just talked about?" 18 asked. She and Bulma had listen to the argument when Vegeta slammed his hands over the table.

"I don't know!" Bulma said as she buried her face over her arms. "It's over." she whispered as she started sobbing.

"Oh GUYS!" a cheery voice greeted, from the door to the buffet room. Vegeta raised his head away from the food and look at the source of the voice. 18 stared at the person and Bulma lifted her head from the table and looked for the source of the voice. Krillen turned around to face non other that the rich Mr. and Mrs. Richmond.

"What the hell?" Vegeta whispered as she watch the old lady on the white dress with red polka dots and a straw hat with flowers surrounding it. He also watch her husband enter the room with a matching Hawaiian shirt and shorts while he hold a cane to support his right leg.

"Hello Children!" she said in her high pitch voice, at the same time Chichi and Goku entered the room. Once Goku heard her voice her quickly placed his hands over his ears and ran over to where Vegeta is; the buffet table.

"Fine Goku! Leave for a table of food." she said as she raised her brow.

"A table full of food!" he cheered as he continued running, his hands still over on his ears.

"Heeeelllooooo Goku!" she singed song.

"H-hi, Mrs Richmond." Goku stuttered as he ran all the way to the buffet table. Chichi shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know why I even go out with him." she mumbled as she walked over to the girls table.

"Bulma! Oh sweet heart are you alright?!" she cried as she hugged her sobbing friend.

"I'm fine Chi." Bulma assured. "I'm fine."

"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Mrs Richmond screamed as she headed her way to the buffet table.

* * *

_A hurricane is headed its way, near the bay, located in the East City. We advise that the following hotels to leave and go to higher grounds. The following hotels are,...: The Marriot Hotel, Pan Pacific Hotel, Cathedral Inn, Holiday Inn, and,...umm,... I can't read the last one,... oh ,..it's the Paradise Hotel._

"Holy Shit!" a voice in the dark whispered said as he shut the radio, grabbed his jacket and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

"LETS CONGA!" Mrs. Richmond screamed as she and Mr. Richmond started the conga dance. Goku laughed as he too joined, forming a line behind the married couple.

"What idiots." Vegeta whispered as he shook his head.

"You tell me." Tien said joining him. "Now lookie there." Tien said as he pointed to the almost naked couple; Yamucha and Marron.

"Disgusting!" he growled as he headed started heading out of the room. But before he could exit the room the room went dark.


	8. First Victim

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**First Victim**

* * *

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bulma!" Vegeta whispered. He frantically looked around. He suddenly stopped as the lights went back on. He immediately looked around for her. His eyes stopped in Bulma's frightened more like angry form.

"Yamucha you asshole!" she screamed as she smacked Yamucha in the back of his head.

"What?" Yamucha asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Chichi screamed.

"What'd I do?" he asked grinning widely. "I didn't tou- Er I mean do nothing." he said innocently.

"Asshole!" Bulma growled as she started walking towards Vegeta to the exit doors, a mad Chichi, 18 and Launch following closely behind her.

Vegeta sighed in relief as she watch the girls leave the room. When they were a few feet away he started walking behind them, following them to their room. Just to make sure nothing bad happens.

* * *

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Chichi asked as she dried her hair with a white towel.

"What was?" Marron asked as she painted her toe nails, Marron wore her Pink night gown that goes down above her knees.

"The sudden brownout." Chichi said as she put on her red checkered pajamas.

"Oh! That," Marron said as she checked her painted toe nails. "I thought you were talking about Yamucha grabbing everybody's assess."

"Impossible." Launch murmured as she rolled her eyes, as she listened tot he whole conversation. Launch wore her large pink t-shirt with spandex shorts

"Whatever," Bulma said as she got out of the bathroom with her white tank top and blue pajamas. "I'm going to sleep." she said as she plopped down on the couch near the window. She got board and decided to open the window curtains to checked out the veiw at night. She gasped at what she saw.

"Holy Shit!" she whispered.

"What?" Launch asked as she got up from her bed.

"Look at that!"

"What?" Marron asked as she got up. Launch followed her suit.

"Something wrong?" 18 asked as she popped her head out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still inside her mouth. 18 wore her white t-shirt with her short shorts.

"What's going on?" Chichi asked as she put on her large red plain shirt, and got up from the edge of the bed where she was seating and headed towards the window where everybody was staring at something outside. 18 confused, followed Chichi to the window.

"Oh my god!" 18 exclaimed as stared outside the window.

"What the heck is that?" Marron asked.

"What do you think it is?" Launch asked as she rolled her eyes at her. She started walking back to her bed. "It's just rain clouds." she said as she laid down her bed.

"Yeah, but they're pretty huge and dark for just rain clouds." Bulma stated.

"Don't worry!" 18 said as she got back to brushing her teeth.

"Yeah B," Chichi said as she walked back to her bed. "If something's wrong the manager will

tell us." she said as she got onto the covers and laid beside Launch.

Bulma wasn't sure if she could just forget about it. She felt that something bad is going to happen. Staring at the storm make her more nervous by the second. She shrugged it off and put the curtains back to its original place and she laid down on the sofa. She grabbed her blanket and put it around her as she closed the lamp beside the sofa.

18 got out of the bathroom she saw that everybody is starting to go to sleep. She walked over to her side of the bed and laid down beside Marron as she closed the last light in the room.

* * *

Thunder and Lighting woke Bulma from her slumber, she moaned annoyed.

"Chi?!" she called as she slowly got up from her sofa. "18, Launch, Marron?!" she called once more. She shook her head, her friend are very heavy sleepers. She sat on her bed her feet touching the rug. But as soon as her feet touch the rug, she quickly pulled it back up.

"Wet?" she whispered. 'Why would the carpet be wet? And of what?' she asked herself as she opened the lamp beside her couch. She gasped.

"What the fuck?" she whispered as she pulled her feet fully back up to the couch. She stared at the once white carpet that is now stained red. But of what? She made a disgusting look as she grabbed her flip flops and walked on top of the stain.

"Euww,..." she whined as she walked to the bathroom still on her pj's. She got inside the bathroom and opened the faucet. Cold water started running, she put her feet up to the sink and washed the red stain off of her feet. 'What the heck is this?' she asked herself. She pulled her feet back out of the sink and slip her foot back in her flip flops.

She looked around the bathroom looking for a towel to dry her feet. Her eyes stopped in the closed curtain in the bath tub. She thought she saw a shadow in the curtains. She carefully walked over to the bath tub, she slowly pushed the curtains open. She gasped.

"Auggghhhh!" she screamed.


	9. What's Going On

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**What's Going On?**

* * *

The girls who were sound asleep shot up from their beds and quickly jumped off of their beds and hurried to the source of the scream.

"Bulma!" 18 called as she went into the bathroom. She saw her sitting on the floor as she covered her mouth with her hands. 18 noticed that she was shivering like crazy.

"Are you alright?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah! You scared us to death!" Marron exclaimed. Bulma was about to point out the problem when they were interrupted by violent knocking on the door, that's adjoining their room to the boys'.

* * *

Vegeta shot up from his slumber as he heard a familiar scream. Bulma was the first person that came to his thoughts. He quickly jumped up from his couch, therefore waking up the rest of his roommates.

"Vegeta?" Goku yawned as he called for his attention. Vegeta ignored him and started banging on the girls room.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" he screamed. "BULMA!" he yelled.

* * *

Launch quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it. Vegeta came bursting into the room, with his angry red face.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked

"I-in the bathroom." Launch stuttered. Vegeta walked passed by her walking into the bathroom.

"Woman!" he growled. "You had better have a good explanation with all the screaming you just did." he scolded as he watch her shivering form. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked after a moment of silence Bulma is giving him.

"We were about to asked the same thing when you scared her even more with your banging on the door." Chichi said. "Why Vegeta? Worried?" she cooed. Vegeta ignored her as he kneeled in front of Bulma.

"Bulma," he whispered as soft as he could. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"T-take me out of here Vegeta." she cried out as tears formed in her eyes. "G- get me o-out of here." she sobbed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Vegeta just nodded as she carried her in his arms.

"Bulma?" Chichi called from the bathroom door, Goku stood behind her still doesn't know what was going on.

"S-somebody's in there!" Bulma blurted out in a whisper as she was carried out of the bathroom by Vegeta. When Bulma was out of the bathroom, 18 gave Chichi and Goku a confused look. They all look at the curtained bath tub.

"Go look." Chichi suggested uneasily. 18 nodded. She was about to take a step when somebody grabbed her wrist.

"I'll look." Goku said. "Something like this scared Bulma, I won't let you do it." Goku said. 18 just nodded in agreement.

Goku took a step near the bath tub. He opened the curtains in full view.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhh hhhhhhh!" Chichi and 18 both screamed together. Goku just stood there, not sure what to do. In the bath tub, lay the dead bloody body of the housekeeper, Maria.

"Ho-ly Shit." Goku said finally finding his voice.

"Oh my god!" 18 said as she ran away from the bathroom. She ran passed everybody and into the boys room, Krillen followed her just to make sure she's alright. Chichi dropped to the floor. Goku carried her out of the bathroom, he closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Marron asked.

"Maria..." Goku said as he put Chichi down on the bed near Bulma who is bundled up with her blanket.

"What about Maria?" Yamucha asked.

"H-her body, is in there." Goku stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"She's dead." Goku finished.

"Then that explains the blood on the floor." Vegeta pointed to the stained floor in the carpet. The blood is near Bulma's couch. "It looks like somebody killed her, while Bulma was sleeping," Vegeta stated. "Then somebody dragged her body to the bathroom." he finished.

"Then how come the bathroom floor is clean?" Launch asked.

"I know why,..." Bulma sobbed. "I was looking for a towel to clean my feet. I found none, so maybe,..."

"It makes sense." Goku said as he nod his head. At the same moment, Krillen helped a groggy 18 back to the room.

"Are you alright 18?" Marron asked. 18 didn't answer so Krillen answered for her.

"She's fine, she just threw up." Krillen said as he helped 18 seat next to Bulma and Chichi.

"What do we do now?" Tien asked.

"We look for the one who's in charge." Vegeta suggested.

"Cori?" Launch asked.

"Yeah, Cori." he nodded.

"Let's go then." Krillen suggested as they started going out the door. But before they could exit the room all the lights went off and the only remaining light and noise is the light the lightning makes and the noise of thunder.

"Alright, Nobody panicked." Vegeta assured.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called worriedly.

"Nobody panicked." Vegeta said once more.

"Here!" Chichi said. "I have a flashlight in my bag." she continued as she turned on her flash light. She pointed it as if looking for somebody around the room. She saw Vegeta advancing her and grabbed the flash light from her.

"Stay here." he said as he went to the closet of the room. He saw three yellow flash lights, he grabbed it and tossed it to Krillen, Goku and Yamucha. "Wait here." he said as he walked to their room. He returned with three more flashlights. He returned Chichi her flashlight. He motioned to Bulma, if she wants a flashlight, she shook her head.

"I have one, two actually." she said as she grabbed her blue flashlight from her bag, she tossed one to 18. Vegeta nodded his head and he gave Tien, Launch and Marron the remaining flashlights.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as he started walking out the door.

"Wait!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"We don't know what's out there." Yamucha said nervously. "That person want's to kill us!" he said.

"Why you scared?" Vegeta taunted with a smirk.

"YES! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN GO AHEAD!" he screamed. "BUT I DON'T!" he finished.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE AND WAIT TO BE KILLED THEN GO AHEAD!" Vegeta screamed back. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER! BUT STAYING HERE AND DOING NOTHING WON'T HELP!" Vegeta argued back. Yamucha took a step back. He hates to admit it but Vegeta's right.

"Guys, guys!" Goku said as he stood in the middle of the two fighting men. "This isn't the time for fighting." he said. "But Vegeta's right, staying here won't help." he said. "Lead the way Vegeta." he said.

"Sure, if you tell me where the bloody hell is the manager!" Vegeta said.

"Don't you know?" Chichi asked almost panicking. Bulma noticed this and grasped Chichi's shoulders to calm her down. Chichi sobbed as she hugged Bulma and started crying on her shoulder.

"No, but-" Vegeta said but was cut of by a loud scream.

"W-what was that?" Launch stuttered.

"Let's go!" Vegeta said as he ran out of the room towards the source of the scream. Everybody followed his actions and followed him to the scream.


	10. Second Victim

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Second Victim**

* * *

"It's coming from there!" Marron screeched as she hid behind Yamucha still in her Pink night gown that goes down above her knees.

"Alright," Vegeta said in his white tank top and black baggy pants. "Stay behind me." he said as he look at the white door. He twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door. He flashed his flashlight inside the room and saw the trembling form of Mrs. Richmond.

"MRS. RICHMOND!" everybody screamed as they watch her.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked as she went into the room, leaving everybody outside as she kneeled in front of her.

"Rich-" Mrs. Richmond whispered.

"What," Chichi asked, confused. "Where's Mr. Richmond?" she asked as she watch Mrs. Richmond point to the bed in front of them. Chichi stood up and stared at her friends outside the room. Every body pointed their flashlights to the bed. Marron's scream echoed in the dark hallway. Tears flowed down in Chichi's pale and frightened face as she watch 18 ran away from the site as Krillen followed her.

Launch buried her face into Tien's chest as she sobbed with fear. Tien stared in horror, his shaking hand held his flash light, straight at the bloodied head of Mr. Richmond. The blood on his neck dripping and soaking the pillow cases. His eyes open, scared and cold, his mouth opened wide showing his dry pink tongue. He flashed his flash light in a nearby chair and saw the headless body of Mr. Richmond silently rocking on the rocking chair.

"Oh my god." Bulma cried as she took a step backwards, she took another one and she bumped into something hard. She felt a calm and warming grasped on shoulders. She turned around and saw the hard and expressionless face of Vegeta. Tears streamed down her face as she let herself fall apart on Vegeta's arm. She embraced Vegeta's waist as she buried her face on his shoulders and continued on crying. Vegeta rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Holy shit." Vegeta heard somebody curse. He turned around and saw the trembling body of Yamucha.

"This is crazy!" Yamucha gasped as he watch Goku go inside of the room and help the frozen body of Chichi and Mrs. Richmond's trembling and sobbing form. "Somebody is out there to get us!" he sobbed as he his back hit the hall, he slowly dropped to the floor, tears streaming down his pale face. His eyes turning red with so much tears, he grab hold of his dark hair as tears continued dripping from his face to his white wife beater shirt.

"Stand up you wimp!" Vegeta scolded as he let go of Bulma. "Don't be such a cry baby, you give up so easily." he said in the most nicest way he can. "Get up!" he scolded as he grabbed his arm and hauled him up to his feet. Yamucha whimpered with fear.

"What the fuck Vegeta!" Yamucha screamed. "Why are you so not afraid!?" he asked with great suspicion in his voice. "Maybe your behind all of this!" he screamed as he took a step away from him. Vegeta just stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Yamucha stop it!" Marron screamed. "All of us are together when all of this happened!" Marron said as she watch Chichi and Goku helped Mrs. Richmond out of her room.

"Marron's right!" Goku said. "And so is Vegeta." he said afterwards looking straight into his best friend's dark onyx eyes. "Let's just try to find a way to contact police and get the hell out of here." he suggested hugging Chichi onto his arms.

"Yes, lets." Krillen said as he joined into the group together with 18. Her face pale, and she's sweating hard.

"18, are you alright?" Bulma asked as she helped her stand up straight. 18 just nodded and rested her head over Bulma's shoulder. Bulma slightly rubbed her back calming her friend down.

"How can we call police? Lines are all cut, there is no electricity." Launch said.

"Our cell phones!" Tien said happily.

"That's great!" Chichi said, liking the idea. "But we have to go all the way back to our rooms to get it." she said sadly.

"So?" Vegeta said as he started leading everybody back to the room. "It's just 15 rooms down." he reasoned as Goku and Chichi in his arms followed Vegeta. Yamucha, not wanting to be left behind walked behind the couple. Marron linked her arms with Bulma as they walked behind Yamucha. 18 is gathered in Krillen's arms as they walked behind Bulma and Marron. Tien and Launch held each other as they followed last.


	11. The Killer

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Killer**

* * *

"Goku?" Chichi squeeked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared." Chichi said.

"You and everyone else, Chi." Goku said as he watched Vegeta's back. How can he be so calm and not scared at the same time at a time like this? This was what he had admired most about Vegeta.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked as he watched his friend stopped.

"Hey!" Yamucha called from the back. "What's with the hold up?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled. "I hear something." he whispered. Yamucha gulped, Launch held on to Tien, Chichi did the same to Goku, Mrs. Richmond hugged herself and Marron held on to Bulma. Bulma's worried eyes scanned around the room. So did Vegeta's onyx ones. They all looked straight as they heard a creak.

They all watched as the doors of their rooms carefully opened. A sweat ran down from Vegeta's forehead. He gulped as a person on a black suit came out.

"PAOLO!" they all screamed.

"Thank god you're here!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yes!" Mrs. Richmond joined as she walked up to the hotel's gardener. "Maria's dead and my husband..." she stopped as tears flowed down on her wrinkled face. "Ohhh!" she sobbed. "My husband!" she cried.

"I'm so thrilled." Paolo whispered the words rolling on his tongue.

Everybody shocked turned their heads away from the crying Mrs. Richmond to the gardener. Mrs. Richmond stopped crying as she stared at the man in front of her. Paolo smirked. The hand behind his back came into full view, with a knife stained with blood. He laughed at Mrs. Richmond's frightened form. And in a quick movement he trusted the knife into her stomach. Mrs. Richmond's eyes never left Paolo's as her life started to fade.

Everybody screamed as Paolo trust the knife into Mrs. Richmond's stomach again and again. Chichi almost dropped to the floor if Goku wasn't holding her.

"Run!" Vegeta screamed as he finally found his voice. Tien and Launch being in the end of the line took off, followed by Bulma and Marron who were followed by Yamucha, Chichi and Goku right behind his tail and following them is Vegeta.

The group ran down to the emergency exit doors, and running down the staircase. They were on the fifth floor and they got out on the ground floor.

"Please, let's leave this place!" Marron cried as Bulma caught her in her arms. Marron sobbed on her shoulder.

"The question is," Vegeta said as he started walking to the couches in the lounge room. "How?" he asked as he stared outside the window. Everybody stared at what he was looking at. They all gasped. It was a storm outside, more like a hurricane. The trees bending, it's leaves almost touching the wet ground because of the strong winds.

"Oh my god!" Marron cried again, sobbing harder than before. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't die on a place like this, she's too young to die!

"Marron,.." Bulma hushed as she tried to calm her down by rubbing small circles on her back.

"We have to call the cops." Tien sobbed.

"Tien's right!" Launch agreed. "We have to find a phone and get some help."

"Alright!" Vegeta said. Finally taking charge. "Yamucha, Kakkarot, Chichi, Bulma and I will go and look for a phone. The rest of you stay here." Vegeta ordered.

Everybody agreed and the chosen ones to look for a phone stood up and followed Vegeta to the other side of the hotel.

The remaining teens sat on the lobby, sobbing and praying. Krillen sat on a love seat chair, his arms all around 18, he tried his best to keep her calm. She haven't said a word since she witness the death of Mrs. Richmond. Who could blame her? Krillen looked around and saw Marron shivering on an arm chair, all by herself, as tears ran down her pale face. He then turned his attention to the other couple. Tien had his arms around Launch protectively and just like him he's trying to calm her down.


	12. The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Call**

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi and Yamucha walked down the empty hallways of the now abandoned hotel. They had been walking around for half an hour and still no sign of any of the workers or the killer. Half an hour ago they had found out that Paolo was the killer. But now another question had popped into the victims heads. Why is he doing this?

"Where the hell can Cori be?" Vegeta growled in frustration. He couldn't stand the suspense anymore. He's scared. But not for himself, but for Bulma. He had glanced at her ever so often just to make sure she's safe. He's scared that the killer may jump out of nowhere and stab her just like it did the old Mrs. Richmond. That scene was being played all over again and again on his head. What if it had been Goku who had come up to Paolo? His only friend could've been killed. But what if it had been Bulma? He shook the thought away again and again, but it still played over and over on his head. He couldn't loose any of his friends, especially Bulma. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Vegeta?" Goku called, he had been calling for his attention for the last five minutes. His friend had been thinking again. He's probably thinking about how to get them out of there.

"What?" Vegeta asked in a near whisper.

"Do you know where Cori's office is?" Goku asked.

"No idea." Vegeta said.

"What's that room right there?" Chichi asked as she pointed to a brown door on the end of the hallway.

"Maybe we can find a phone there." Bulma stated.

"Right." Vegeta agreed as they continued walking straight to the door.

Bulma looked back to see a gloomy Yamucha, who continued following them.

"Something wrong Yamucha?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Yamucha snapped. He stooped as he saw Vegeta's angry look from behind her. He shook his head and apologized to Bulma. She forgave him and they walked side by side to the awaiting door.

* * *

The remaining victims on the main lobby quietly sat down and watched the storm. It had been quiet for quite a while and it had worried them to no end.

"What if they left us?" Marron asked, panic growing in her voice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MARRON!" 18 screamed. Marron had been complaining, and she understands why, but it had bugged her to no end.

"18." Krillen shushed. Krillen looked around. Launch sat quietly sobbing on Tien's chest. Their friends are never going to leave them. Goku, Chichi and Bulma will not allow it. But Yamucha and Vegeta can sometimes be very unpredictable.

"What's that noise?" Tien asked from out of the blue.

"What noise?" 18 asked panicking, but Krillen held her down. They suddenly whipped their heads towards where they think the noise had been coming from. The white door from where they had came from earlier, opened slowly. The door creaks, sending chills up and down their spine.

Marron got up from her seat and went to the farthest couple, that's away from the door. Krillen and 18 did the same and went up to Launch and Tien. They silently watch as a shadow emerged from the other dark side of the door. They screamed so loud that it echoed in all the places in the hotel.

It was Paolo.

His face was stained in red blood and on his right hand, he held a sharp kitchen knife. It glittered on the darkness because of the red stained blood that continued dripping to the carpeted floor. He slowly advanced towards them, making the whole group ran away from him.

But Paolo did not run away from them, instead he gained speed and continued walking after them. The group ran out of the main lobby and straight to where their friends had dispatched their horrific journey into the hotel.

They continued screaming and running down the empty hallways, while Paolo continued laughing and walking faster towards them.

Krillen lead everybody to a familiar room. The buffet room. Satisfied that they had finally lost Paolo on their run they walked around the room. Maroon held onto 18 and 18 held on to her. Launch an Tien kept glued to each other. Wile Krillen bravely walked all by himself in the dark room.

Thunder and lightning, that came from outside, frightened them more. 18 sobbed and so did Marron and Launch. But they sobbed oh so quietly to refrain loud noises that can lead Paolo straight to their new hiding place.

"Great!" Tien whispered. "What if the guys returned and they didn't find us there?" Tien whispered to Krillen.

"I don't know." he whispered back. "But the most important thing right now is that we're all safe." he stated and Tien nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to find them?" Launch asked, finally talking.

"I don't know." Krillen stated.

"Do you know where they are, right now?" she asked him. Krillen shook his head and sent a disappointed look towards her.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But they're probably looking for Cori and a phone." he answered reassuringly. Launch nodded, accepting his answer.

* * *

"It's Cori's room!" Chichi announced happily, as they all entered the dark room. The only thing that kept them from seeing things around is because of the lightning outside.

"Great." Yamucha said as he too entered. "Now we can look for a phone." he said as he started searching for anything that involves communication. The rest did what Yamucha had started doing. They looked around for anything that did involved communication.

"Right here!" Bulma announced happily as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She took the brown cordless phone out of it's hook and pressed the 'talked' button and dialed 911. Everybody looked at her with hope in their eyes as she placed phone on her ears.

Her smiling face turned back to it's usual scared and frightened face. The others looked at her with worried eyes, not wanting to know what had disappointed her. Bulma held back tears that had threatened to fall. But the tears fell anyways. She silently sobbed and held up her hand over her mouth. She held her breath and looked up to her friends. Chichi had started crying. Yamucha's face twisted into a frightened and pain look at the same time. Goku was staring on the ground and Vegeta. The hope on Vegeta's eyes had disappeared.

"The lines were cut." she managed to choke out.

Chichi started sobbing and Goku held her close to him. Yamucha was shaking his head, not wanting to believe that it was true. He grabbed the phone from the crying Bulma and continued and tried to call 911. Vegeta stood, keeping himself calm as he watch Bulma sob. She held her face in her hands and continued crying. He tried holding back tears. But found it not necessary so the only thing he can think of that can calm Bulma and himself down is that if he held her close.

And he did. He went up to her. Took her hands away from her face and let her sob on his chest. Bulma placed her arms around Vegeta's sweaty neck and cried on his chest. Vegeta placed his arms around Bulma's waist and buried his face on her blue hair.

Yamucha leaned against the wall to control his balance and he slowly slid down to the floor. The group's sad faces turned into frightened faces when they heard the door that lead them to the office, creak. They whipped their heads towards it and saw a dark silhouette entered the room.

"PAOLO!" Vegeta screamed in pure rage as he held Bulma protectively. Paolo smirked and entered the room, revealing his blood stained knife.

Chichi and Bulma screamed. Yamucha stumbled to get himself up to his feet. Paolo ran towards them, holding the knife into the air that was aimed straight to Chichi. Chichi screamed, frightened. Her life will end. This whole sentence raced again and again in her head. But before the knife made complete contact on her. Somebody had pushed her out of the way and instead slicing into her fragile body it sliced into something more thick and rough. But it did the damage. Blood spilled and Chichi watched from the ground as her beloved had been stabbed on his side. Paolo withdrew the knife that was embed in his victim's side.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed as she watch Goku dropped to his knees and completely dropping to the floor with a harsh thud.


	13. Split Up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Split Up**

* * *

"Goku!" Bulma screamed as she ran to her friend's side. Chichi was already kneeling beside her boyfriend and holding Goku as red blood damped her clothes.

"Bulma, what are we going to do?" Chichi panicked. Paolo stood in front of the three teenagers, he was about to advance when another dark figure blocked his way, refraining him from advancing.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vegeta growled. He turned his eyes to Yamucha.

He just stood there, the scene played again and again in his head. He watched as Bulma took a white towel cloth that was placed in Cori's desk. She pressed the white fabric on Goku's wound. Trying and hoping to slow down and stop the bleading. But the white cloth quickly turned to red. It was already soaked in blood in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god!" Chichi gasped as she watched Bulma's actions on her beloved's wound.

"Asshole!" Vegeta growled. Yamucha snapped out of his trance and looked in the direction of Vegeta. Paolo was standing about six feet away from vegeta.

"W-what?" Yamucha stammered.

"Help them and get him out of here!" Vegeta demanded as he looked back at the smirking Paolo.

"R-right!" Yamucha said as he went to Bulma and Chichi's side.

He helped them get Goku to his feet. Yamucha ordered the girls to place Goku on his back so he could give him the piggy back ride. He said that it would be easier for them to carry him like that and that they could ran faster. Bulma and Chichi didn't hesitate.

"Let's go." Yamucha said as he carried Goku on his back.

"Right." Chichi said as she dashed to the door first. Yamucha followed.

Vegeta waited for them to leave before he started his little bout with the Paolo. He never took his eyes off of him. Afraid that if he even let his eyes wander off that he would move to kill. He noticed that Chichi and Yamucha were already at the door. But why are they just standing there?

"Bulma!" Chichi called. "Come on!" she said.

"Bulma, what are you doing!?" Yamucha called afterwards.

"We have to go now!" Chichi said.

"Onna!" Vegeta growled. "What the hell are you waiting for? Leave!" he demanded.

"No!" Bulma shouted. "What about you!?" she choked in her sobbed.

Vegeta took the chance to look at her. She was to the brink of crying. And for who? For him. Vegeta looked at her, his onyx eyes gleaming in the dimness of the room.

"We can't leave you here all alone, especially with him!" Bulma pointed a finger at Paolo.

"Go!" Vegeta screamed. "I'll catch up." he assured her.

"Like that's gonna happen." Paolo said out loud while wiping Goku's blood off of his knife.

"Bulma go!" Vegeta demanded. Tears flowed down Bulma's eyes as she ran out after her friends and out of Cori's room. Leaving Vegeta alone with the killer.

* * *

"Where do we go?" Chichi asked as she help Yamucha ran along with her.

"Back to the lobby." Yamucha suggested. They continued running in silence for the next two minutes until Chichi finally broke the silence.

"B, Vegeta's gonna be alright." she assured her friend.

"How do you know?" Bulma sobbed. When she left Vegeta in that room alone with Paolo she can't help it but feel guilty, knowing that she will regret this any moment now.

"Vegeta's strong." Yamucha assured. "HOLY SHIT!" Yamucha exclaimed as he came to a complete stop.

"What?" Bulma and Chichi said together.

"Look." Yamucha whispered. But the girls heard it loud and clear.

"Where are they!?" Chichi panicked again.

"Wait," Bulma whispered. "The only way to go to Cori's room is to pass the main lobby."

"Then Paolo must've been here and–" Yamucha quickly stopped when he finally found out which his sentence will lead to.

"Oh no." Chichi whispered as she dropped to her knees. "They're all–"

"Don't jump into conclusions!" Bulma stopped her. "There's no blood or body!" she stated. "They could've escaped."

"Or Paolo could've discarded their bodies!" Yamucha said.

"Shut up Yamucha!" Bulma snapped. "Think positive!"

"Where could've they gone to?" Chichi asked as she continued sobbing.

"I don't know but we have to stay here and wait for Vegeta." Bulma said.

"We can't!" Yamucha protested. "It's too dangerous!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Bulma asked angrily. "Abandon Vegeta?"

"No, I'm saying is that, if Paolo found the others here, then he knows that everybody will be meeting back here. We have to go around and look for the others ourselves." Yamucha stated. Bulma hated to admit it but Yamucha made sense.

"Alright." she sighed. Another decision she knew she's going to regret.

* * *

"Who are you and what have we done to deserve this?" Vegeta asked the smirking Paolo.

"You have done nothing to me." Paolo said.

"Then why are you doing this?" Vegeta growled.

"That's easy," Paolo's smirk widened. "Because I was told to."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Who told you!?" Vegeta gripped his knuckles.

"A friend." Paolo answered.

"Why are you following this friend?" Vegeta asked, still calmly.

"Because it's fun to kill." Paolo answered truthfully.

"Pardon me, but," Vegeta said still calm. "HUMAN BEINGS ARE BEING KILLED HERE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS FUN!?" Vegeta screamed.

"Of course, that's not all actually, she's family too." Paolo stated. "Now, Vegeta Ouji," Paolo said as he extended the knife in front of him. "Are you ready to die?"


	14. Meeting in the Kitchen

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Meeting in the Kitchen**

* * *

"In here!" Krillen said as he pushed the stainless steel door. He went in with Juu and had found themselves in the kitchen. He put his flash light on top of the kitchen counter. 18 did the same.

"Is he in here?" Launch asked.

"I don't think so."Juu said as she sat on top of one of the counters.

"I hope we're safe in here." Marron sniffed.

"Don't worry." Tien assured. "I'm sure he won't be here."

"How?" Launch asked.

* * *

"Through here, quickly." Yamucha said he continued walking with the unconscious Goku on his back. Chichi helped him with guiding him through the dark halls. Yamucha winced whenever the lightning outside strikes.

"Where can they be?" Bulma asked in worry.

"I don't know." Yamucha sighed.

"Where are we going?" Chichi asked.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Bulma suggested. "We can fix Goku's wound in there."

"Great idea." Yamucha complimented. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm not ready for anything." Vegeta snarled as he dodge the knife that had threatened to sink through his body.

"Hold still and I promise that this won't hurt." Paolo snarled back.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta said. Paolo growled and continued attacking him. Paolo swiped the knife in front of vegeta. Vegeta kept backing up, trying to keep his belly away from the knife. He had already figured that he was aiming for his stomach.

Paolo's speed quicken. Vegeta started to sweat. Until the knife made contact on his body. Vegeta screamed. The pain send waves of chills through his body. He dropped to the floor, clutching his wounded stomach. His shirt was quickly damped with blood.

"How asinine." Paolo chuckled.

"What?" Vegeta rasped out. Is this how Goku felt when the knife went through his body? Maybe Goku's hurts twice more than his own.

"The boss told me not to kill you," Paolo's grin widened. "Yet."

"What?" Vegeta asked I shocked as he continued on clutching his wound. Hoping that it will help to stop the bleeding.

"I'll see ya around." Paolo sneered as he exited the office.

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta asked himself as he was left alone in the dark room.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Yamucha stated when he spotted the stainless steel door.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Marron asked.

"What?" 18 asked back.

"I thought I heard somebody's voice." Marron said. Just then the kitchen door creaked. Everybody's heads whipped towards the door.

"Guys!" Chichi's head emerged from the hall and into the kitchen.

"Chichi!" 18 said happily when she got down from the counter and rushed over to her friend. She was about to hug her when she noticed the another person behind her. Yamucha. But then what surprised her the most is the person who Yamucha was carrying. "GOKU!"

* * *

"You're the one who'll be dying!" Vegeta growled at Paolo.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."Paolo taunted as he waved his fore finger back and fort.

"What do you mean family?" Vegeta growled. "Who are you talking about?" he asked as continued on clenching the bleeding wound on his stomach.

"Just a warning Ouji." he snickered. "Don't." he paused. "Trust." another pause. "Anyone." the last word rolled on his tongue carefully. He laughed. A manically laugh, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

Thunder!

Both men jumped at the sudden thunder. It has been raining for a while. It was much more worse than it was before. Vegeta looked outside, the weather was much more worst.

Another thunder.

He looked back at Paolo. He was gone! He looked around the room. No sign of him at all. He gulped and flashed his flashlight around the room. His dark onyx eyes stopped in the door it was rocking back and fort. He gave out a sigh of relief.

But the relief was quickly pulled out of his system when he suddenly remembered something. Bulma!

With this last though dashed out of the room as fast as he can.

* * *

"What happened?" Launch asked.

"He got stabbed! What do you think?!"Yamucha snapped at her. Launch stepped back and Tien stood up for her.

"Calm down Yamucha, she was just asking!" Tien said.

"For the obvious?" Yamucha snapped again.

"Yamucha!" Bulma scolded for him to stop. "Now is not the time to fight!"

"I-" Yamucha stuttered. "I'm sorry." he whispered. But not to Launch, not Tien, but to Bulma.

"What do we do?" Maroon sniffed.

"Lay him down." Bulma ordered Yamucha. Yamucha followed Bulma to where he should put Goku's body down. He placed it down on the top counter.

"Chi," Bulma called. "Get that table cloth." she pointed to the nearby table with the round table cloth. Chichi headed towards it, grabbed it and gave it to Bulma.

"Here." she said. Bulma grabbed it and placed it beside Goku. Everybody gathered around the counter top and watched as Bulma grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting of Goku's top shirt.

"Krill," she called after cutting the shirt. "Can you get me that kitchen towel and Juu," she said looking at the shocked girl. "Can you get me some hot water?" she asked. Juu nodded and complied, so did Krillen. The couple went back with the materials needed and they handed it all to Bulma.

Bulma took the rag towel and dipped it into the hot water, she carefully dabbed it into Goku's wound, making him hissed in his unconscious form. Chichi gasped and held back her tears and continued watching her friend wash the blood off of her boyfriend's body.

When it was finally cleaned she couldn't help but let the tears fall down. She can clearly see the wound. It was big, she was sure it was going to cause a scar. But she also noticed that the bleeding won't stop. Which caused more tears to fall down.

Here she is, watching her best friend do anything she can to stop the bleeding. This was all her fault. If she just payed attention and watched Paolo the whole time then Goku wouldn't be here dying for her. She cried. Then she gasped when she felt two hands grasped her shoulders. She turned around and saw Yamucha, smiling down at her, reassuring her that everything will be alright. She believed him, she turned her body to him and they hugged.

* * *

"Dammit!" Vegeta gasped. "Where the hell are they?" he asked himself as he tried to drag his torn and tired body to wherever Bulma was at the moment.

"Run!" he heard a hiss. He turned and saw nothing. Nothing but shadows. His lower lip started to tremble. _'Who said that? What was going on?_

**"Where the hell are you!"** Vegeta screamed. No answer, but the soft, cold, wind.

* * *

**"Done!"** Bulma said proudly. Chichi ran to her side and watched her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled. He was more cleaner and the bleeding had rapidly slowed down. "Here." Bulma said as she handed Chichi the remaining table cloth.

"What's this for?" Chichi asked.

"Just in case the blood bleed through the cloth." Bulma told her. Chichi nodded.

"Thanks." Chichi whispered and hugged her. She squealed afterwards when she saw Goku's eyes's slowly opened.

"Goku!" Everybody gasped. Chichi ran to his side and started kissing him in the face.

"Goku, honey, you're alright!" she said.

"What," he paused and looked around, smiling that all of his friends are alright. "Where," he said then finally realizing somebody missing. "Where's Vegeta!?" he up from the counter and gasped and hissed with the sudden pain in his stomach.

"Goku please!" Chichi pleaded. "Be careful." she cried. Goku wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chi." he said. "I won't let you worry about me again." he smiled and hugged her. Chichi quickly hugged her back.

"Chi-" he said. "Ow!" he finished.

"Omigod!" she gasped. "Sorry." she apologized. Everybody smiled at the scene. Except for one person.

* * *

A dark shadow slowly, inch by inch, approached the kitchen. His wet muddy mountain boots squished into the cold tiled floor.

* * *

"Guys," Juu whispered. Everybody looked at her. "Did ya'll here that?" she asked.

"What?" Yamucha whispered. Silence engulfed the whole kitchen room.

Another squishing sound from the tile floor.

"Somebody's coming." Goku said. "Maybe it's Vegeta." he said.

"No." Bulma whispered. "We never went out in the rain." she informed.

"Oh my god!" Marron panicked. Bulma ran to her side to calm her down and shushed her at the same time.

"Let's get out of here." Juu suggested.

"Good idea." Goku said as he jumped off the counter. Chichi helped him to his feet.

* * *

Paolo entered the kitchen and smirked.


	15. Big Showdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. I do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Big Showdown**

* * *

Paolo entered the kitchen and smirked. The smirk on his face vanished when he saw nobody was there. The smirk appeared once again when he saw the blood on the kitchen counter top. He stared at the dripping blood from the counter to the cold floor. He followed the trail of blood, but by only a foot, the tracks stopped. He growled and left the kitchen in search for the remaining teenagers.

When Paolo was gone the gang emerged from their hiding places and made a sigh of relief. All of them, one by one, helped each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Marron asked.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered. She stood still on her pot and didn't budge as she continued starring at the door that Paolo had just been standing by. "Where's Vegeta?" she panicked. Everybody looked at her with the same worried expression.

"Bulma," Marron said as she walked near her. "I'm sure he's fine, I know he is." she told her. Tears flowed freely down Bulma's flushed cheeks. She buried her face into Marron's shoulder and Marron let her cry.

"The woman's right." a gruff voice said. Bulma raised her head and looked at the direction of the source of the voice; near the door.

"Vegeta!" she said happily, a real smile, creeping into her face.

"Vegeta!" Goku called. "You're alive!" he half screamed, earning a few hushes from the rest of the group.

"What happened to you?" Yamucha asked when he got a good look at Vegeta.

"What do you think?" Vegeta asked as a matter of fact. He slowly walked towards the group as he held his abdomen with his left arm.

"Oh my god, your hurt!" Chichi noticed his bleeding belly.

"It's only a scratch." he assured, but mostly to Bulma, he knows how worried she gets, especially with him.

"Let me look at it." Bulma said.

"No, I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped. "Anyways," Vegeta paused as he sucked in the pain. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah," Krillen agreed. "Besides I think Marron needs to go to the bathroom." he pointed to her. Marron nodded in agreement.

"We'll go to the dining room, there's a bathroom near there." Goku suggested.

"Who else needs to go?" Marron asked.

"I'll go with you." Bulma said.

"Me too." 18 said.

"How bout you Launch?" Tien asked.

"No, I'm good." she insisted.

"How bout you guys?" Bulma asked the boys.

"No, we're fine." Tien answered. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Fine, now that's settled let's go." Vegeta said and lead the way for the group. Vegeta kept one eye in front of him and the other to Bulma, she and Marron had their arms linked. The walk all the way to the dining room was quiet, exclude for the massive thunders, lightning's and the heavy gusts of winds. After a few minutes more walking, no sign of the seven footer killer anywhere. Everything was peaceful, if that's the right word at a time like that, until they reached the dining room.

Vegeta held the door open for Goku to go in, he was being helped to walk by Chichi and Yamucha. Tien held Launch in his arms and Krillen went after them. Vegeta watched the three girls that were left behind.

"The bathroom's over there." he pointed to a door, on another hallway, about thirty feet away from the dining room. "Do you want me to go with you guys?" he asked them, but mainly Bulma, since he looked at her in the eye when he asked.

"No we're fine." she said.

"Scream, if you need help." he said, and went inside the dining room himself. 18, Bulma and Marron were left outside dark creepy hallway.

"Let's go?" Bulma asked her companions. They both nodded in agreement. Bulma led the way bravely and Marron and 18 huddled closely together, their arms linked. Bulma stopped in front of the bathroom door.

She held the cold door handle and slowly pushed it open. The bathroom was as clean as always, and no sign of the killer anywhere. She slowly got inside, her two friends following close behind her.

Once inside she walked swiftly, and kicked all the doors in every stall, just to make sure that no one was there. Once she figured that they were safe, she looked back at her friends and nodded.

"Finally,"Marron said and entered one of the stalls. "I really have to pee." she said.

"Ditto." 18 said and went inside a stall, Bulma did the same.

* * *

**[Dining Room]**

Vegeta doesn't want to look like he's worried in front of his friends. But just in-case he stayed near the Dining room door, ready to go to the bathroom if he hears any scream.

"Are you alright Goku?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he assured her. "Thanks to Bulma, I can still manage to stay awake and walk." he smiled reassuringly, Chichi smiled back.

Vegeta looked at the couple. Then he looked at the cue ball next to them, sitting with the asshole. Then he looked at the newly couple. Family? The killer said, that he's family with one of them. But who? Neither of his friends looked anything like Paolo. He started thinking back to the first time he heard Bulma's scream when she saw the house keeper's body. But he couldn't think of anything that could decipher any clues, whatsoever.

* * *

**[Bathroom]**

Bulma was the first one to get out of the stalls. She looked at her self in the mirror. She was shocked by how dirty she got, Goku's blood was all over her white tank top, her face was dirty, with dry blood, dirt and sweat. She made a frown and turned on the faucet, she took a cupful of water on her hands. She bent down and started washing her face.

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't find her voice, she needs to scream now! But where was her voice? There, up in Marron's stall, a ventilator, and Paolo was coming out of it. She tried looking for her voice but still couldn't find it. She turned around and she couldn't keep her balance no longer.

Just at that moment she heard a flush in 18 stall and she got out. She noticed the look on Bulma's face and looked up to where she was looking.

_Paolo! _

She screamed.

* * *

**[Dining Room]**

The scream echoed through the hallways.

"That's 18!" Krillen screamed as he got up from his seat and started for the door. But Vegeta was already there, on his way to the girls bathroom. He should've just stayed with them! What a fool he is leaving them all like that!" he ran as fast as his legs can carry him, Krillen was ten feet away behind him. When Vegeta got there, 18 and Bulma burst out of the bathroom. They stumbled helplessly to the ground.

18 leaned on the wall to steady her herself as she slowly dropped to the floor, Krillen hurriedly went up to her side to calm her down. Vegeta welcomed Bulma his arms as she tried to struggle to get up from the ground and to get to him.

"She's gone!" she cried. "He's gone as well!" she cried. "It's all my fault!" she whispered.

"What?" Vegeta asked confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's all my fault." she kept whispering and her body trembled with fear and despair.

"I'm gonna go in." he said as he stood up and left the three out in the hallway. Bulma kept crying as she looked at Krillen who was trying to calm 18 down.

* * *

**[Bathroom]**

Vegeta slowly walked inside. Blood was everywhere. He stopped and covered his mouth and nose, trying hard not to barf because of the scene in front of him. Marron's body laid sprawled across the floor. Her once blueish hair was now soaked from her own blood. Her once tanned skin was now white. He could still clearly see the fear in Marron's face. Her eyes were still open, Vegeta tried to look up, when he did he regretted it. There on the girls bathroom wall, in deep red letters, carved by Paolo's knife, used of Marron's blood, it says: _**'I will get you all.'**_ then in bold letters: **_'WATCH OUT!'_**

He stormed out of the bathroom to see all of his three friends still in the hallway. Bulma was still whimpering and Krillen and 18 were standing up. Krillen helped 18 balance herself. He walked up to Bulma and gathered her up into his arms.

"It's all my fault!" she continued whispering over and over again.

"It's nothing!" Vegeta tried to calm her down.

"How can you say that!" Bulma burst as she looked Vegeta in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"I," Bulma started but not long before she passed out. Vegeta shook his head and carried her limp body in his arms.

"Paolo said something." 18 started. Vegeta and Krillen turned to her.

"What did he say?" Krillen asked.

"Let's go back first." she suggested. Vegeta nodded in agreement and the three walked back as fast as they can to the dining room.

* * *

**[Dining Room]**

"What happened?" Launch asked as soon as their friends got in.

"Marron's dead." Vegeta said coldly as she carefully placed Bulma's body down on one of the rectangular tables. Everybody stared at him, with grief and despair.

"Oh my god," Chichi whispered as she ran to her fainted friend. "Is she alright?" Chichi asked him.

"She's fine." Vegeta answered.

"And Marron's gone?" Launch asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked her back.

"Oh my god." Chichi whispered as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "How can this be happening to us?" Chichi asked.

"Well," vegeta said and all of his friends looked at him. "Maybe we can get some answers." Vegeta turned to 18.

"I," 18 stuttered. "Well,..."

"Tell us what he told you." Vegeta said.

"Who?" Goku asked.

"Paolo." 18 said.

"What did he tell you?" Tien asked worriedly.

"That he's not going to stop until he kills his target." 18 cried.

"And who's his target?" Vegeta asked. 18 looked back to Bulma's faint body.

"Hell no." Vegeta whispered.

"Why?" Chichi cried, starting to worry for her friend.

"He said he's not going to stop until he kills Bulma!" 18 cried. "Even if he kills us all!" she sobbed and dropped to her knees. Vegeta walked back to Bulma's body and just looked at her.

"Why Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"We asked him the same thing." 18 cried and Krillen went up to her, held her shoulders to calm her down. "He said, that, that," she stuttered. "A friend of his suffered because of her." she cried.

"That's impossible!" Goku said. "Bulma never did anything mean to anybody!" he said.

"I know." Chichi whispered.

**"He's a lunatic!"** 18 screamed.

"What are we going to do now?" Launch asked.

"We have to get contact to people outside." Vegeta said. They all looked at him, his back was to them as he held Bulma's limp hand.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Launch asked, everybody was quiet for awhile.

"I know." 18 whispered. They all looked at her. "Bulma's laptop."she said.

"How's that gonna help?' Launch asked.

"Her computer has it's own phone line in it."18 said with hope in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Chichi gasped, now all eyes are on her as she ran to Goku;s side. "Goku's blood is starting to soaked into the cloth." she said.

"I'm fine." Goku gasped. Vegeta shook his head to clear all thoughts. Then he turned his head to 18.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked her.

"Yes." 18 said. "It's still back in the room." 18 said as a matter of fact.

"Do you know how to work it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." 18 nodded.

"Then come with me." Vegeta said as he grabbed his flashlight near Bulma's body. "Where going back there." he said.

"Are you crazy?" Krillen asked.

"What do you want?" Vegeta turned to him. "Sit here and do nothing while he scared the shit out of us, surprising us to death?" he asked him. "I'd rather risk my own life finding a way out than staying here waiting for him to kill us." Vegeta snapped. "Do you want to go?" he turned his attention abck to 18. 18 nodded.

"18!" Krillen said.

"Vegeta's right, Krill." she told him with a smile. "We have to at least do something." she whispered afterwards.

"Alright," Vegeta nodded. Then he turned to Launch and Tien. "Come with us," he told them. "We'll drop you off at the Kitchen, get more cloths for Kakkarot and something that smells bad to wake her up." he pointed to Bulma. Tien nodded in acceptance. After telling them what to do, he walked back to Krillen. "I'll take care of you woman yo stay here and take care of mine." Vegeta whispered that only the two of them can hear.. Krillen just glared back at him.

"You got it!" he nodded with more faith and hope.

"Good." Vegeta smirk.

"Yo, Vegeta." Goku called. He turned to him. "You be careful alright," he smiled. "I owe you big once we get out of here." he said.

"You have no idea Kakkarot." Vegeta smirked and lead the way for him and his friends. "You have no idea." he whispered before disappearing from the dining room.

"Good luck." Chichi whispered as she watch her friends leave. Yamucha, Krillen, Goku, Bulma and her were the only ones left in the room.


	16. Launch!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. If do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Launch!**

* * *

"Alright," Vegeta started as he, 18, Launch and Tien walked down the hallway. Vegeta held his flashlight in the distance, the others held theirs as well. "We're going to drop you off in the kitchen." he said. "You guys know your way back?" he turned to them.

"Of course." Tien nodded.

"Be careful you guys." 18 told the couple.

"You too." Tien told her. 18 nodded.

"Here we are." Vegeta told them as he held the door open for them. "Get everything you need and then quickly go back." he ordered them.

"You got it." Tien said as he entered the kitchen, launch following closely behind him.

"Let's go." Vegeta told 18, 18nodded in agreement and she followed him to the elevator.

* * *

**[Dining Hall]**

"Hey look." Yamucha said as he got up from his seat and headed towards where Bulma was laying down. "She's coming around." he told them as Krillen joined him. Bulma stirred and moaned.

"What happened?" Bulma gasped out.

"Hey, B, are you alright?" Chichi asked.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"You fainted." Chichi answered. Bulma sat up and looked around.

"Where's everybody?" she asked.

"Launch and Tien went back to the kitchen." Chichi said.

"For what?" Bulma asked.

"To get some stuff for Goku's wound and something that can wake you up." Chichi asked.

"And Vegeta and 18?" Bulma asked.

"They went up back to the room." Chichi said, not sure is she should've told her.

**"WHAT!?"** Bulma asked.

"They have to B," Krillen said. "Your laptop's upstairs."

"What Laptop?" Bulma asked.

"The laptop your dad gave you for your Christmas present." Chichi said.

"That laptop." Bulma said. "I cannot believe I forgot about that!" she cried.

"It's okay B," Chichi said as she sat next to her friend. "We're still going to get out of here." she smiled at her.

"I just hope they're all alright." Bulma whispered.

* * *

**[Elevator]**

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and revealed a dark, and long hallway. It was quiet, all you can hear was the strong wind. As they walk, 18 couldn't help but squeal a bit because of the thunder and the strange shadows made when the lightning strikes. Vegeta shushed her as they stopped in front of the familiar room.

"Ready?" he whispered to her. 18 just nodded her head. "Let's go then." he said, as if in slow motion, he twisted the door knob and slowly open the door. Lightning struck and 18 half jumped at the scene in front of her. Actually, it hasn't changed much, it was the same when they last left it.

They both entered slowly, step by step, 18 was huddled behind Vegeta. Vegeta left 18 by the door to check if anybody's in the room. After a minute of searching, he returned to the waiting 18 and motioned for her to come in since it's safe, for now.

"Where is it?" he asked as they both look for the laptop in Bulma's three giant luggage.

"It's in here, somewhere." 18 said as she and Vegeta continued on rummaging through Bulma's suitcases.

"Is it this one?" Vegeta held up a blue glittering laptop for 18 to see.

"Yes!" she cried and hurried quickly to him. "This is it." she smiled, all hope returning back.

"So what now?" Vegeta watched her as she opened it. The laptop went on and a 'Window 04' sign appeared in it. He continued typing as she watch 18 put her forefinger on the mouse pad making life to the little arrow on the computer.

18 opened Bulma's documents, looking for the right file to open. A huge smiled appeared on her face when she found the right one. She saw Bulma do this a lot of times so it's going to be easy job for her. A black screen appeared on the screen. She minimized the file and went back to Bulma's documents, she found the other file she was looking for.

"Oh god." she whispered as she clicked on it. "I hope this works." she whispered but loud enough for Vegeta to hear. He stood up and started pacing around the room. He stopped and leaned on the wall adjacent to where 18 was sitting; on the edge of the bed. He continued watching her. He held a tight grip on the yellow flashlight in his hands and looked way from her. His eyes stopped on a another familiar door.

The door that separates the girls room from the boys. He looked away, when memories from earlier started returning back. His onyx eyes stopped in another familiar door. The bathroom door. The door where everything started. Bulma's scream of terror echoed in his mind. Memories flowed once again.

* * *

**[Kitchen]**

"I got the towels." Tien called to Launch.

"Great." Launch called back.

"Did you get anything, or something to wake Bulma up?" he asked from across the room.

"None." she almost whispered but Tien heard her loud and clear. Launch walked around in the kitchen, looking at all the utensils; spoons, forks, knives. She smirked and headed towards the knives.

She took one and examined it. The knife glistened in the dark whenever the lightning stirkes.

"Launch?" Tien called. "Launch?" he panicked. What had happen, did the killer get to her? These thoughts ran over and over again in Tien's mind as he ran around the kitchen, looking for Launch.

* * *

**[Bedroom]**

"I did it!" 18 smiled more as she maximized the black screen and typed the numbers she was suppose to call. 9-1-1

Vegeta ignored her and was in deep thought. _'Bulma screamed, Launch opened the door and he stormed in, he asked where she was and Launch told him she was in the bathroom, he found her in the bathroom and carried her out.'_ he rubbed his chin, still deep in thought.

_'Goku, Chichi and 18 went in afterwards, Krillen took 18 out. Goku pulled Chichi out. Goku told everyone about Maria the housekeeper. I pointed out the blood on the floor.'_ he thought. _'Then Launch pointed out that the bathroom floor was clean.'_ Vegeta closed his eyes. He gasped and his eyes snapped open.

_'Wait a sec.'_ he thought. _'Nobody went in the bathroom but Bulma, me, Goku, Chichi, 18 and Krillen.'_ he continued._ 'How the hell did Launch know that the floor was cleaned from the housekeeper's blood?'_ he asked and looked at the smiling 18. He continued on piecing it all together. _'When I barged in the room. How the heck did Launch know that Bulma was in the bathroom when she didn't had the time to go look since after she woke up he knew that she quickly headed to open the door.'  
_  
"No way." he whispered.

"I did it!" 18's cheery voice joined in. "I typed in 9-1-1 and it worked, I got us some help, and I told them everything," she told Vegeta proudly. "They're arriving in fifteen minutes." she told him. Vegeta just nodded. "What's up?" she asked when she noticed that something was bothering him.

"I think I know who's behind all of this." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief, the smile on her face disappeared.

"Not yet," he said. "But the killer told me that he's doing all of this because of family." he said.

"Family?" she repeated.

"Exactly, I was confused at first at what he was talking about, now it all makes sense." he started and walked towards her. "I think it's Launch."

* * *

**[Kitchen]**

"Launch?" Tien called, then he sighed in relief when he saw her standing there, safe. But something was wrong. Why was she holding a knife? "Launch?" he called.

"You're too noisy." she said and smiled as the knife glistened once again.

"What?" Tien half whispered.

"You're too noisy, " she repeated and walked towards him, knife still in hand. "I hate you!" she screamed and trusted the knife into Tien's abdomen. Tien gasped as the cold metal made contact with his belly. He couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams, a killer? No, he couldn't accept it. He stared at her cold blue eyes.

"Why?" he managed to gasped out before passing out. He was still alive, this Launch knew. She kneeled down and touched his unconscious face. She smiled. She withdrew the knife and placed it on his throat and with a quick movement she slit his throat. Showing no mercy as she stood up and left his dying body on the kitchen floor while she took the towels that Goku needs for his wound.

After doing so, she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the dining room. Everything was going as planned. She smiled as she saw the dining room doors.

* * *

**[Bedroom]**

"We have to get out of here and get to Tien, **FAST**!" Vegeta said as he grabbed 18's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"How are you sure?" 18 asked. "Launch will never do such a thing!" 18 argued.

"Then tell me how she knew everything that I had told you!?" he asked back.

"There must be some kind of explanation." 18 said.

"We'll see." Vegeta said as he and 18 entered the elevator.

* * *

**[Dining Room]**

"Hey Launch, you alright?" Bulma asked as she saw her friend entered the room.

"Yes." she smiled at her.

"Where's Tien at?" Yamucha asked.

"He told me to go ahead, he needed to go to the bathroom." she told them, they all nodded in understanding.

"Here, give me those." Chichi said as she pointed to the towels in Launch's hand.

"Here." she almost hissed and gave the towels to her, Chichi didn't noticed but Bulma sure did, she watched Launch with full curiosity. She half gasped but quickly hid it when she saw a few trickle of blood on her shirt. Bulma quickly dismissed it since she was helping Chichi with Goku's wound, so she probably got it from him.

"Launch, can you help me here?" Chichi asked.

"What about Bulma?" Launch asked.

'What about her? She needs to rest." Chichi half snapped.

"Right." Launch whispered but everybody heard it loud and clear. "Everybody needs rest, not only her." she whispered, which nobody heard, this time.

* * *

**[Elevator]**

The elevator doors opened and Vegeta and 18 emerged from it. They quickly walked to the kitchen. Vegeta opened the door and the kitchen was quiet. They looked around and saw nothing.

Vegeta entered, 18 following close behind him. They continued walking around, once safe inside they both separated in search for any clues.

"Aughh!" 18 screamed. When Vegeta heard her scream he quickly rushed to her and almost tripped on her. She was sitting on the cold hard floor, her forefinger pointing to something in the dark. Vegeta held his flashlight to where 18 was pointing and saw the body of his friend which almost made him puke.

There, Tien's dead body, the stab on his stomach, with blood still gushing out of it. The blood making bubbles on his cut throat.

"Holy fuck!" Vegeta whispered as he tried keeping his balance and tried helping 18 up. "Come on." he said once she was up on her feet. "Let's go."

"I can't believe this!" 18 whispered. "I cannot believe she did this!" she cried.

"Let's go, we have to warn everybody!" Vegeta said.

"Right." 18 whispered as she followed Vegeta. But before they could reach the exit somebody blocked their way.

**"PAOLO!"**


	17. Rain Rain Go Away Come Again Another Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. If do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Rain Rain, Go Away, Come Again Another Day**

* * *

"That's right." Paolo snickered.

"We know who's behind all of this!" 18 said bravely.

"I know." he laughed.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"That's why I'm here." he smirked. "To stop both of you from telling everybody else." he laughed.

**"NO!"** Vegeta screamed. _"Bulma."_he whispered as he greeted his teeth.

"Yes," Paolo continued laughing. "I'm going to kill you now." he said as he withdrew the knife from his large raincoat.

"Run!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed 18's hand and pulled her to the kitchen's pantry. Vegeta quickly closed the door behind him. He continued on pushing the door since Paolo started forcing the door open.

"Here!" 18 said as she grabbed a nearby chair. Vegeta took it and stuck it under the door knob.

"What now?" Vegeta whispered as he looked around. His onyx eyes stopped on a window above him. It was about six foot high. "There!" he pointed and dragged 18 to him. "Come on." he said as he intertwined his fingers together, motioning for 18 to hop on and get out of the pantry.

18 did as she was told and took her foot on top of Vegeta's hands and Vegeta gently pushed her up. 18 opened the window, the strong wind and the rain drops hitting her face.

"Vegeta!" she held her arm down once she was finally outside. Vegeta grabbed her hand, after stealing a glance at the almost opened door.

Paolo kept pushing as hard as he can to try and pry open the door. He grunted and growled when he still couldn't open it. He gather up all of his strength and smashed his shoulder to the door. He fell and stumbled upon opening it, only to find the room empty. He growled with great ferocity and left the room with his blood stained knife.

"Come on!" 18 said as she grabbed Vegeta's wrist and pulled her. Their rubber shoes, making squishy noises as they walked through the green grass.

"Do you know how the hell we can get in?" Vegeta asked her.

"How bout the back?" 18 asked.

"That's too far, we'll never reach them in time." he told her.

"Then it's the front of the hotel then." she told him.

"Is that the only way?" Vegeta asked.

"The only way I know." she said back.

"Alright, let's go." he said and they both started heading to the front of the hotel, which was a long way to go.

* * *

**[Dining Hall]**

Chichi half screamed and jumped as the doors in the dining room slammed open. All heads snapped towards that direction and gasped as they watched the angry faced Paolo emerged from the shadows.

"Holy crap." Goku whispered as he tried standing up. Chichi had re-bandaged his wound and he was ready to fight. But he couldn't balance himself for long when he almost fell on the floor but Chichi held him up.

"Run, run, run!" Paolo laughed. "The hunter is here, ready to catch his prey," he laughed maniacally. "Or should I say preys?" he laughed again.

"Run." Bulma whispered to Yamucha and Krillen, who was sitting right next to her. Yamucha nodded and headed towards Launch who was frozen on her very spot.

"Let's go." Yamucha whispered to her as they both started inching away from everybody.

"Let's go B," Krillen said as he walked over to help Goku. Bulma nodded and followed him to Goku and Chichi. Goku had one of his arms around Chichi and the other on Krillen as they followed suit on what Launch and Yamucha were doing, inching back away from Paolo.

"Where do we go Bulma?" Chichi asked her.

"I don't know, but running is first." Bulma answered.

"That's right." Goku said as Bulma withdrew herself from him. Chichi was the only balance left he had. They stopped walking and Bulma opened the back door that leads to another hallway.

"Come on." Bulma told them and Chichi and Krillen helped Goku out to the hallway. Bulma's eyes widened as he saw Paolo heading towards them. She groaned and shut the door once Chichi, Krillen and Goku were out of the room. She took her flashlight and stuck it between the two door handles. She took Krillen's flashlight and lead the way for his friends.

Paolo tried pushing the door open, he growled in annoyance and frustration as he struggled on opening the door. He hit the door with full strength with his shoulders. He stopped afterwards when feeling a great big pain and a bump on his shoulder. Paolo screamed.

Krillen and Chichi helped Goku walk as they passed another door. Bulma opened it, took Goku's flashlight and as she did earlier, stuck it in between the door handles.

"Where do we go now?" Chichi asked.

"Let's go to the back." Bulma said, that way we'll be more safer."

"Are we?" Krillen asked.

"Don't loose hope now." Bulma said.

"Wait a sec." Chichi stopped, making Goku, Krillen and Bulma stopped as well.

"Not now Chi, we have to keep on going." she said and started walking once again.

"Where's Tien?" she asked. This made Bulma stop dead in her tracks.

"My god." Bulma whispered.

"You don't think." Chichi whispered and started shaking her head no.

"Kami I hope not." she said and the four started walking once again.

* * *

**[Dining Room]**

**"DAMMIT!"**Paolo screamed. When Paolo was busy bumping his shoulders to the door, Yamucha and Launch decided it to be the right to time to get away.

"Let's go." Yamucha whispered to Launch and they both headed out of the room.

"Where do we go?" Launch asked as she watch Yamucha hold his flashlight towards the distance.

"Wherever." Yamucha said.

* * *

**[Outside]**

"We're almost there." 18 said as she and vegeta reached the steps. Vegeta groaned and held the cut on his stomach, it stopped bleeding wildly but now it still continued on to bleeding slowly. At this rate he might loose a lot of blood and die before the cops even arrive. "You okay?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vegtea managed to gasped out as they climbed the stairs to the hotel entrance.

"I can't believe we're trying to get in when we were trying hard to get away from this hotel in the first place." she smiled as she looked at the doors. Vegeta raised a brow at her.

"Anyways," Vegeta said as he grasped the door handles. "Let's go." he said and pushed it open. But it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" Vegeta whispered as he tried pushing and prying the door open. "Dammit!" Vegeta growled and gave up.

"Why do we have to go in?" 18 cried. Vegeta looked at her astonished.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"The cops will arrive in ten more minutes Vegeta, we can wait." she smiled assuringly.

"Listen to yourself!" Vegeta growled. "By the time the cops come in to the rescue there'll be none to rescue!" he told her. "Our friends are in there! Krillen's in there!" he screamed. "What are you planning 18?"he paused to catch his breath. "Abandon them?" he asked angrily.

18 clutched her ears with both of her hands and slowly dropped to her knees. While she sobbed in full fear and confusion.

"I'm scared." she trembled. Vegeta sighed and dropped down beside her.

"We all are." he said. "But Bulma's in there!" he gritted his teeth. "I have to get her out." he said, standing up. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. 18 looked up to him.

"Why are you so sure that we can get to them on time?" she asked.

"Because I have a reason to go back." he said and started walking away from her , his path, to go to the back of the hotel.

"Wait!" 18 called. Vegeta stopped but didn't look back. "I have a reason too," she sighed. "I'm going with you!" she said and started following Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, but 18 didn't see it. Afterwards he started jogging his way to the back of the hotel, 18 following behind him.

* * *

**[Hallway]**

Yamucha stopped walking, therefore making Launch stop.

"Where's Tien?" he asked.

"He's dead." Launch answered.

"Nice work Launch."


	18. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. If do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Confessions**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Launch asked.

"I know now, everything!" he said.

"What are you talking about!?" she asked. "I didn't kill Tien, Paolo did, I barely escaped!" she said angrily.

"Really?" Yamucha asked. "Then why did you tell everyone that he was in the bathroom?" he asked. Launch gulped at the question.

"To not make everybody feel down and loose hope!" she cried.

"Nice try." he said. "Now I know," he started. "Now I know why you told Tien to tell everybody to take a road trip." he said. "You don't want us to trace all of this to you. So you planned to have all of your plans scattered so nobody will think that one of us is behind all of this." he said.. Launch smiled.

"I didn't know that you're smart." she smiled. "But I have a question." she pondered for a minute. "How the heck did you know that I suggested the road trip to Tien?"

"Easy, I made him tell me, I was getting suspicious to the fact on how the heck did you found out that there was no blood on the bathroom floor, when neither both of us went in to look at the dead girl." he said. "I became suspicious, but I can't just tell it out loud without any proof to back it up." he finished, making Launch laugh again.

"Very good." she said. "But I tell you this. How did it convince you that I am behind all of this?"

"Easy, you were scared when Vegeta and 18 had a plan to get us all out of here." he said. "Plus of course Tien's sudden disappearance." he finished. Launch giggled and then started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

**[Back of the Hotel]**

"We're here!" Krillen said happily as they reached the very end. But to the end of their luck, the door was chained from the outside so there is no way out.

"No!" Bulma groaned and dropped to her knees. Krillen and Chichi gently placed Goku down, his back against the wall.

"How are we suppose to leave now?" Chichi asked.

"The front of the hotel is too far and besides we might run into Paolo." Krillen told them the obvious.

"I know." Bulma groaned once again, still holding the door handles. "We have to get out of here." she sighed and stood up.

"Where's Yamucha and Launch?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but I hope they're safe." Bulma sighed and buried her face on her hands.

* * *

**[Hallway]**

"Then you know that I put that brochure in your backpack?" Launch asked him.

"Of course."

"Very good, Yamucha, the first to solve the mystery."

"I have a question." Yamucha asked out of the blue.

"Feel free to ask." she said sweetly.

"How the heck did you know that there's going to be storm here?" he asked.

"I didn't, to my luck, it just happened to come by. You see this hotel is nearly bankrupt, nobody goes here anymore." she smirked. "This hotel belongs to my father, well, actually, belonged." she corrected herself with a laugh.

"Cori?"

"Yes." she said.

"You killed your own father!?" Yamucha shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Launch scolded him. "Paolo did." she smiled.

"Why!?" he asked.

"Actually, it could've been over from the start, if the housekeeper bitch hadn't entered and interrupted me." Launch said with great hate in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, my main target is of course," she paused. "You know." she smiled.

"Bulma." Yamucha whispered.

"Yes."

"Why? What did she ever do to you!?" Yamucha asked.

"Things you wouldn't understand!" tears started forming in her eyes. "Let's start on middle school, shall we?" she asked sweetly. "Sixth grade!" she said. "She moves in everybody's all nice to her because she's the Capsule Corp. Heiress!" she hissed.

"We didn't become nice to her because she was the heiress to the capsule corp, it's because she was nice!" Yamucha said.

"Which brings me to the Seventh Grade!" Launch hissed. "Chichi, the most popular girl in school became her best friend, when I, spent most of my life, pleasing her so I could be her right hand girl, a place where every girl in our school dreamed to be in!" she said angrily, her voice raising. Yamucha shook his head in disbelief. "I have known Chichi all my life and here SHE comes, befriends her became more popular than Chichi ever did," she gasped. "And it was all too fine to Chichi!" she hissed angrily.

"That's why you hate Bulma?!" Yamucha asked angrily.

"Let's go to Eight Grade." she started. "Vegeta Ouji." she smiled. "You of course had known that I had a crush on him my entire life." she asked. Yamucha nodded. "But then on the eight grade he and her started having these bouts!" she said. "Arguing, teasing, almost like flirting!" she said.

"I was dating Bulma at that time." Yamucha snapped at her.

"Which brings me to the Ninth grade." she smiled. "You became the captain of the baseball team, being one of the most popular guys in highschool, Bulma became the co head cheerleader." she stated.

"So!?"

"Which means the perfect couple!" Launch stated. "Everybody just keeps talking about the two of you, the most perfect couple, the cute lovely couple, Mister and Misses soon to be King and Queen of the prom!" her voice getting higher.

"But we broke up!" Yamucha stated.

"On the tenth grade." she smiled at him, regaining her sweet tone back. "She then became single for the whole year." she said.

"And?"

"And all the boys are after her!" she said in frustration, her eyes getting red. "Sending her flowers, gifts, teddy bears, chocolates!" she hissed.

"You are mad at her because she's better than you!?"

"Eleventh grade," she started. "Guess?" she smiled sweetly, making Yamucha want to puke at the very moment.

"Vegeta and Bulma started getting closer to each other." he said.

"Yes, doing projects together, spending time, hanging out as they would like to call it." she said, the smile still on her face but the voice cold with hatred.

"You're obsessed with her!" Yamucha screamed.

"Twelfth grade." she dismissed his outburst. "Wanna guess again?" she asked, this time her voice really sweet.

"Bulma and Vegeta started going out." he said.

"Yes, that's why I pretended to like Tien, so,..." she said, trying to have Yamucha piece it all together.

"So nobody will realized you were affected at all," he finished. "And you succeeded in that!" he confessed, tears started forming in his eyes. "But you won't succeed in this one!"

"I don't believe this!" Launch cried. "How come nobody won't hate her!?" she asked him angrily. "She broke your heart and ran to Vegeta and you are willing to still be on her side!?" she asked, her face red in anger.

"Bulma's not a psycho!" Yamucha stated.

"She became more popular than Chichi!" she said dismissing Yamucha's comment. "Why isn't she mad at her!?" she screamed. "She had the best boyfriend!" she said again. "Why was Marron not angry with her!?" she asked. "Marron had liked Vegeta as long as I did, so why isn't she angry at her!?" she screamed.

"You're nuts!" Yamucha whispered but loud enough for Launch to hear.

"If that stupid bitch hadn't entered the room, it could've been over! But of course you understand why I have to kill her, she saw me!" she said, Yamucha shook his head trying to block out everything that she was saying but to no use. "I could've killed her at the very spot! I could've ended Chichi's life also! I could've killed the both of them and end their pathetic lives!"

"Chichi too!?" Yamucha asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, and Marron." she said. "Of course Marron is dead so two more to go." she smiled.

"Why Marron!?"

"She's a **BITCH**!" she screamed.

"You hate her because of that!?"

"No, actually, Paolo thought it was Bulma on one of the bathroom stalls, but to Bulma's luck it was Marron." she smiled. "I have no intention of killing you guys, I was actually going to let you all go once Bulma's dead." she said. "But since dear ol' Uncle made a mistake because of those pathetic blue hairs, then I say, why not kill them all!?" she said with a devilish smile on her features.

"You're fucking nuts!" Yamucha whispered but Launch heard it.

"Join me Yamucha," she paused and gave him a sweet innocent look "And spare your own life." she smiled, Yamucha's eyes widened.

* * *

**[Back of the Hotel]** _{eight more minutes before the cops arrive}_

"Did you hear that?" Goku asked as his head snapped up when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"Oh god!" Chichi whispered when she heard it. "Bulma." she called.

"Oh no." Bulma whispered.

"It's a dead end!" Krillen said as he stood up.

"What are we going to do, he's coming closer!" Chichi cried. Goku tried calming her down. Bulma got up from the ground and grabbed the door handles and started pulling as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Oh god!" she cried as she continued on struggling. "Vegeta." she whispered as she and Krillen continued on prying the door open, but no luck. Bulma slammed her hand on the door, it was a window. A door with windows, she could smash it open! "Krillen, we could smash one of this windows open." she said.

"Exactly how!? It's no ordinary windows. It's hard windows!" he said back.

"I don't know." she said starting to lose hope. Goku was already on his feet, Chichi helping him keep balance.

"We're going to die." Krillen said.

"No!" Bulma cried and continued punching the glass window. **"VEGETA!"**she screamed and cried at the same time. And as if on cue, a face startled her when it suddenly appeared from the other side of the door.

"Vegeta!" she smiled.

"You called?" he smirked at her.

"Get us out, he's coming!" she said. Vegeta nodded. He then took of his shirt, making the people around him confused as to why he did that, then it all made sense when he wrapped his shirt around his right fist. Bulma made her friends back up to give Vegeta room. Vegeta withdrew his right arm and with all the gathered up strength he had, he put force and punched the window, braking it into tiny pieces. He continued on taking off the sharp edges with his wrapped up hand.

Once all of the glass was cleared up he motioned for them to hop on and get out of there. They pushed Goku out first. Vegeta helped him out, he quickly handed him to 18 who helped Goku balance himself, then Chichi came out afterwards but not long before Paolo spotted them.

**"GO!"**Vegeta yelled to the two girls and Goku, they three nodded their heads in agreement and ran away whilst helping Goku.

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"**he screamed and ran after them. Bulma screamed and pushed Krillen out. She herself quickly hopped on and Vegeta quickly pulled her out before the knife made contact with Bulma's skin. The trio ran after the other trio into the forest.

Paolo straightened himself up and jumped the smashed window and out into the cold. He ran after the six. He's not going to let them go this time!

"Run!" Vegeta yelled as he tried putting his ripped shirt back on. Better be ripped than be in the cold with nothing on to keep you warm. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her along to him. He's not going to let her go and leave her behind anymore, she almost got killed for crying out loud if he hadn't make it in time!

He looked back and saw Paolo hot on their tails. He cursed and looked ahead, no sign of Goku, Chichi or 18.

"Where the hell are they!?" he asked and then looked back, his eyes widened and he stopped making Bulma bump hard on his chest and making Krillen look back to stop also. Krillen's eyes widened to what he saw. There, behind two enormous trees, Chichi and Goku hid in the other and 18 hid in the other one adjacent to it. Goku was leaning on the tree keeping his balance and Chichi and 18 held large trunks that they pulled from the trees.

When Paolo passed by the two girls attacked him, whacking, smashing, hitting, striking him with the tree trunks until he let go of the knife. After seeing this, Vegeta let go of Bulma's wrist and headed to Paolo, he thrust his fist into his abdomen and continued the same pace until Paolo was knocked out.

18 grabbed the knife and hid it under the bushes. She quickly headed to Krillen welcoming the embrace he had, just for her.

"What do we do to him?" Chichi asked. Vegeta tried catching his breath and looked down angrily at Paolo, the girls probably broke his neck, which he thinks he deserves!

"I don't know." Vegeta sighed.

"We can't just leave him here," Goku said. "What if he suddenly gain back consciousness and starts hunting us down again.

"Well we don't have any rope to tie him up. So do you have any other ideas?" Vegeta asked him.

"No." Goku said.

"Well, his neck is probably broken so he wouldn't be going away for a while." he said. "Cops will be arriving in," he paused to look at his watch. "Four minutes." he said. "Let's go up front." he said. "It'll take us only a minute since we did half of the running already." he said and grabbed Bulma's wrist and headed to the front of the hotel, their friends following behind them.


	19. Big Showdown! The Final Count Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. If do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Big Showdown! The Final Countdown**

* * *

**[Hallway]  
**  
"Well? Are you joining me or not?" Launch asked.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to help you kill them all!" Yamucha said angrily.

"Oh well," Launch shrugged. "It's your life." she smiled. The smile on her face disappeared when Yamucha started laughing.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" he asked. "I can defend myself, you know." he stated. "I'm stronger than you, so what makes you think that you can put that knife through my skin?" he asked. The obvious statement made Launch laugh, seizing Yamucha's laughter and his face turning into a confused one.

"What makes you think I'm using a knife?" she smiled. Yamucha's eyes widened as she withdrew a gun from her sweatshirt. "Good-bye," she paused and thought for a while. "What was that nickname that Bulma used to call you when you guys where going out?" she asked and continued smiling as she pin pointed the gun to his heart. "Oh yeah!" she said remembering. "Goodbye," she said again in a sweet voice._ "Ya-chan!"_the smile turned into a sinister laugh and Launch pulled the trigger.

Yamucha went down with a hard thud. Launch laughed all the way. She advanced towards him, sure that he is dead. She kneeled down and took his hand, she gently placed her gun in his hand, making it look like he committed suicide. She smiled and stood up straight. She took out another gun from her back that was tucked in her shorts, and headed out to the front of the hotel.

* * *

**[Front of the Hotel]** _{two minutes before the cops arrive}_

"What was that!?" 18 panicked as the familiar sound echoed.

"I hope I don't think what I think it is!" Goku cried.

"Holy shit!" Vegeta whispered.

"What?" Bulma asked. Vegeta had been holding her hand ever since they left Paolo and not once did he even thought of letting it go, which made Bulma feel safe.

"Where's Launch?" he asked. "And Yamucha?" he said afterwards.

"They're still inside!" Bulma panicked. "Oh, no!" she cried and tried pulling away from Vegeta to run back inside, but Vegeta pulled her back. "We have to help them!" tears flowed down her blue eyes. "We have to get them out of there." she continued crying.

"Bulma!" Vegeta shushed her. "Paolo's outside." he stated. "Who do you think's inside to kill them?" he asked.

"But the gun shot." Bulma stated slowly trying not to figure out what Vegeta was trying to say: one of her friends is behind this all.

"Launch is behind this all." Vegeta said.

"Oh my god." Chichi whispered. "Why?" she sniffed.

"We don't know." 18 said, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yamucha?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked away from her. "Oh my god!" she cried and Vegeta embraced her as she buried her face on his chest. "I can't believe this. Why would she do such a thing?" she cried.

"Because I hate you!" a voice joined into the conversation. Bulma withdrew from Vegeta and looked out to see Launch.

"You bitch!" Chichi snapped. "What did you do to Yamucha!" she cried, Goku was trying to contain her.

"Um,.." Launch though for a while as she dangled the gun in her forefinger. Everybody stared at it and gasped. "I don't know." she said as if she was a little innocent child. "I think I killed him." she smiled with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this!?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Because all of my life I hated you and you took everything away from me!" Launch said as she advanced towards her with the gun pinpointed at her head. Vegeta tried advancing to her but Launch noticed it quickly and pointed the gun to him.** "MOVE!"**she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma cried, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"You took everything away from me! That's why!" Launch snapped.

"Launch," Bulma sighed and gave her a smile. "Whatever it is that you're mad at me, please, let's talk about it." she begged. "Don't hurt everybody else." she continued. "I'm the one you want so please don't hurt them." she finished.

"You always think that this is all about you, don't you?" Launch asked.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"You heard me!" she growled. "You think that the whole world revolves around you, don't you!?" she cried.

"Launch,..." Bulma started.

"No!" Launch cut her off. "I hate you!" she said. "We will not talk about this!" she said. "I'll kill you all, that's my new plan!" she told her, she then turned her attention back to Vegeta. "Did you not hear me earlier? I said move!" Launch commanded. "You two!" she pointed to Goku and Chichi. "Kneel down." she commanded. When Chichi didn't budge, she fired the gun beside her, only missing her a few inches. "I don't wanna repeat myself." she said. "Kneel down." she said more slowly. Chichi and Goku did what they were told.

"You won't get a way with this Launch." Goku promised.

"Really?" she asked, the sweetness returning. "Then why is this happening right now?" she laughed. She then turned serious and turned to the other couple. "Drop to the ground, lay on you stomachs." she command as she pointed the gun at them. The couple did as they were told.

"The cops are coming Launch, any minute now." 18 said.

"Y-you called the cops?" Launch stuttered.

"Yes." 18 answered as she laid on the ground, covering her head.

"It doesn't matter." she said with full confidence. "Once I kill you all, I'll be gone." she said.

"You won't." Vegeta said.

"Really?" Launch smiled. "Why not?"

"Because they'll be arriving any second now." he said with a smirk. This made Launch more angrier.

"This wouldn't have happened if you never came!" she cried and pointed the gun back to Bulma. A crazy smile appeared on her face, and she was ready to pull the trigger. The trigger was pulled and the bullet was on its way. Bulma's scream echoed.

But before she knew it she was pushed by somebody heavy. She saw on the corner of her eye Launch was standing shocked and her friends screams can be heard, sirens then entered her hearing. She landed on the cold ground with somebody heavy on top of her.

**"VEGETA!"**Goku screamed.

Hearing this she looked up and saw Vegeta's sweating face. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up cradling his head on top of her lap.

"Vegeta?" she called crying. She looked at the shot, it was on the far left corner of his left shoulder. He'll live, just have to put pressure on the wound to help slower the bleeding down. The shot was almost near his heart. Tears continued building up on her eyes and it continued to flow freely down her stained, dirty face.

"I'll be fine." he managed to croak out. "Run." he suggested, but more like a command.

"No." Bulma shook her head. "I won't leave you." she cried as Vegeta slowly fainted. She looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them. An officer with a microphone on his hand.

"Put the gun down and put your hands up in the air." he said. She looked in the distance, the main parking lot of the hotel, police cars are arriving, but not there yet.

"Bulma!" she could hear Chichi scream.

She looked at her ex-friend. She was shocked to see her just standing there, still pointing the gun where she was standing. Bulma blinked to let the tears fall, it was still cold, it was still raining, but at least they're safe now. Aren't they?

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**she heard Launch screamed. Bulma's eyes snapped back to er to see her pointing the gun towards her. She started breathing faster and heavier at every second, she tried looking up but the helicopter's flashlight was blinding her, she then looked in the distance to see if anybody could save her, but the fist police car had just entered the parking lot. She turned back to Launch to see the awful smile on her face.

"Bulma watch out!" this time she heard 18's voice.

"I win this time." Launch said.

Bulma still held her eyes shut as she heard the gun shot but she didn't feel anything. About ten more seconds later she still didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and looked at her. Launch was on the ground, and her head was bleeding, the wet ground absorbed her blood fast and it scattered quickly.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Yamucha!" she heard Krillen shout. She looked away from Launch to see her ex boyfriend on top of the stairs clutching his chest with one hand and trying to hold a gun on the other, he was leaning on a white post that supports the roof of the entrance on the hotel.

She smiled, knowing that she is now safe, she then turned to Goku and Chichi who were smiling at her. She then turned to 18 and Krillen who were running straight to Yamucha.


	20. Time to move on

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd check the date of when this story was published and completed, you'd note that this story was written some time ago. Therefore this story no longer accurately reflects my current and preferred writing style. This story remains up in this site for archival purposes. It is highly unlikely that I will make revisions and proof-read the story, and in no means will I add or delete chapters. If do so, I will give a warning at the start of each chapter if it was ever revised.

Please read and enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Time to Move On**

* * *

"And that's what happened." the raven haired boy with flaming hair said. He held his blue haired girlfriend on his right arm while his left hand was on a cast.

"Is this true?" the officer asked.

"Vegeta's telling the truth officer." the raven haired boy's girlfriend said.

"Okay," he said. "Now," he started. "I need to record all your names as survivors, can you six do that?" he asked. The six teens nodded.

"Wait." the blue haired girl said. "What of our friend?" she asked.

"Yamucha Hattori." the officer said. "Age eighteen years old, goes to the Orange star High School in West City, living with his father, and a deceased mother." he paused. "He'll live." he said. The six teens smiled. "Now, I want you all to tell me your name and age as I record it in this tape." he said as he took the first recorded tape and replaced a new one in it. "Go." he said.

"18 Gero, seventeen years old." a blonde haired girl said.

"Krillen Roshii, seventeen years old." a bald guy who had his protective arms around the blonde haired girl said.

"Chichi Mao, seventeen years old." a long raven haired girl said.

"Kakkarot Goku Son, seventeen years old." a raven haired boy that has his hair sticking out in five different direction, followed after his girlfriend.

"Vegeta Ouji, eighteen years old." the story teller said.

"Bulma Briefs," the blue haired girl paused and took in a deep breath. "Seventeen years old." she said finally.

"Thank you." the officer said and left them. Once they were alone, everything grew quiet.

"What do we do now?" Krillen asked.

"We're going back like this never happened." Goku said.

"I hope we could do that." Bulma said. She was leaning on Vegeta and raised her head from his chest as she said that.

"It doesn't matter," her boyfriend's gruff voice said afterwards. "What's done is done," he paused as Bulma leaned her head back to his chest. "It's time to move on." he said with everybody's agreement.

"Excuse me." another different officer interrupted them.

"Yeah?" Chichi asked.

"The bodies, that you told us." he paused.

"Yeah, what about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, we found the bodies in the right places where you told us." he said, but was unable to finish.

"Well?" Vegeta asked, getting impatient with the police officer.

"We found one on the bedroom, like you told us," he said and flipped a paper from his clipboard. "Another in the hallway at the same floor." he continued. "Then on the bathroom, on your supposed rooms." he pointed to the girls. "Another in the girl's bathroom and the kitchen."

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked, not seeing the point.

"Well," the police officer paused and looked up from his clipboard. "We couldn't find the body in the forest." he stated.

All six teenagers looked at him. "WHAT!?" they all screamed in unison.

"What was his name again?" the police officer asked.

"Paolo." Vegeta told him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we searched everywhere. Not a body in sight." he answered.

All six looked at each other with horrid faces.

"Don't worry," the officer said, once seeing the frightened faces of the teenagers. "I'm sure we'll find out who this is and we'll get him behind bars." he said as he left the assured but still frightened teenagers.

* * *

**[2 years later]**

Everybody's a sophomore in their college schools, and still trying to forget everything that has happened. 18's been attending psychiatry, she attends a college with Yamucha. Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta attends a college together. Krillen and Goku attends another different college.

Vegeta had just dropped Bulma off after their date and Chichi was on a weekend break with Goku far away. She entered her dorm room, the one she shares with her long time best friend and another new found friend Sophie. Sophie is a young chubby freshmen girl in the college she, Vegeta and Chichi were attending.

Vegeta had still been known as the bad boy in school, but completely hot, and is a huge "babe magnet" even to the senior and junior girls. It was still like high school to her. She was still a cheerleader, co cap, if I may add, and she was still as popular as Vegeta, but on the boys. Which she was really flattered of, but is really pissing Vegeta off.

Everything was quiet when she entered, which was really weird since every time she goes on a date with Vegeta, Sophie always stays up to hear what happened. Sophie also has a crush on Vegeta. She smiled at the thought, Vegeta would always do anything to avoid her. She continued smiling as she took her jacket off.

She then stopped smiling when she noticed the bathroom light were on and the door was half open, plus she can hear the shower on. She slowly walked over to the shower and slowly opened the door.

"Sophie?" she called. She continued advancing and then held the shower curtain. She pulled it open and her eyes widened in shock. There in the bathtub, Sophie's dead, naked body drowning in her own blood. Her mouth opened but no scream or any sign of whimpering came out. Her jaw shook, she fell on her but, her eyes noticed something written on the wall so she looked at the tiled bathroom wall.

A flashback of Marron's death invaded her thoughts as she read the message on the tiled wall, in red letters due to Sophie's blood.

_You know me, I know you, I still need the blood and the scream that you and your friends owe me!_


End file.
